I Need To Know You
by lozzapozza
Summary: Brittany Pierce is the resident stud at McKinley High - being both Basketball captain and notorious lesbian whisperer, but will her promiscuous lifestyle become a thing of the past with the arrival of new girl Santana Lopez?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first attempt at a fanfic so pleeease don't be too harsh - I thought I'd give them both different personalties and play around with the story a little bit so you can count on something different to Glee. Enjoy. Also, if you wouldn't mind reviewing and perhaps leaving any ideas then they'd be much obliged. Thanksss. Enjoy! xxx**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Brittany's POV**

The moment her eyes found mine it was like my body reached a new level of ecstasy. Her smile, her beautiful smile, and the way her fringe fell ever-so slightly over her right eye and other gorgeous features. It felt like my cheeks were about to drop off due to the new rose-tint I had acquired. Not just any girl was able to do this to me; this was a rare occurrence for me.

Most girls at this school know about my past, my inability to secure a girl and my ability to somehow make my way around all the girls in my homeroom. You see I enjoy sex, I mean what normal human being doesn't, but the part which seems to haunt my reputation is the way in which these 'sexcapades' had ended. I have always been gentlewomanly – taking the girls on dates and spending the precious bills but if they ended up coming back to my place, in bed with me, naked, then who am I to say no? The only problem was that most of them wanted more from me, to be my girlfriend. The truth of the matter is that I'm just not that kind of girl, the kind to just settle for something less than perfect. I refuse to waste my energy, my love, on a girl who's going to end up leaving, a girl who isn't going to become a permanent part of my life. I can't do that to myself. So, I just let them cum and go (literally) and wait for my soul mate to find me. However, this lifestyle choice has of course got its weaker points, for example, the screaming girls (and I don't mean in a good way) that are pissed off when I tell them I want nothing more than casual sex.

Alas, that's how I find myself in this situation. Lana, my most recent fling, is currently standing in front of me screaming that I shouldn't have taken her (lesbian) virginity if I didn't think it was special. What she didn't know is that it was special alright, the girl's a freak in bed, but there was no way in hell I was going to give her the benefit of hearing that from me. I've been through enough of these shouting matches to know the best thing for me to do is just accept whatever is coming, through right now I'm bracing myself for a slap (like I said, a freak in the sheets) because god knows she has it in her. _Just nod and smile _I remind myself whilst mentally preparing for her right palm to connect with my left cheek.

That's when I felt it. Not the slap I'd been expecting, but better. A strange feeling in my lower stomach, almost like a family of butterflies had suddenly been set free. Dark locks of hair flowing down the hallway, attached to the most stunning body I'd ever seen and dear god she worked it. I've never felt like this about a girl before. Perhaps this is the girl I've been waiting for the entire 18 years of my life. It must be love, I mean I'm not just thinking with my vageygey this time – I actually wanted to get to know this girl, spend time with her, and make her mine. Just one thing's standing in my way (okay, so realistically there are a few things but sh). I've never seen this girl before in my life, how do get her to feel the same way about me?

I've never had that feeling of needing to get to know someone. I've always been popular at this school so girls just kinda fell into my lap; so to speak, it was never the other way round. I'm completely stuck, yeah fair enough I'm a people person and I'm confident but not when my cheeks are as red as the tomato's on the salad being served for lunch. I can't just go up to her looking all flustered, she'll turn me down straight away.

"BRITT! BRITT-A-NY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? OH MY GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH EURGHHHH"

Oh shit. I completely forgot Lana was still in front of me. Shaking my head to erase the image of this mystery girl that had somehow become etched into my brain, I was finally pulled back down to earth with a thud. Unfortunately this thud was less metaphorical and more like an unwelcomed and no longer expected slap to my right cheek.

_Fuck it. My sleeping-around days are over; I cannot be dealing with this shit anymore. That one actually hurt. _

As I hurried to my last class – I have to run full pelt to get there before the late bell thanks to that little stunt Lana pulled – but mystery girl is all I can think of. Right now there's pretty much nothing I wouldn't do to get to know something about her, even if it's just her name. Damn I bet it's sexy though, with a body like hers her parents had to name her something sexy.

"Glad you finally decided to join us this lesson Brittany, have a seat at the back today – I gave your normal place to Santana since I wasn't sure if you'd be attending"

Mehhh I fucking love that seat. It's the only thing that got me through this AP psychology class. It has the perfect view of Ms Peterson's perfect ass (trust me you'd be staring too if you saw what I could) and a decent view out the window at the 11th grade girls' hockey practice. **Wait**, who the fuck did she say she gave my seat to. There's nobody called Santana in my class OH HOLY MOTHER OF –

"Brittany! Take your seat already; you've held up this class enough for today"

Stumbling into my seat in the furthest right corner of the classroom I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding. She is here, in my classroom. In my fucking seat. And I know her first name. Santana. San-ta-na.

_Mmhm I could totally get used to screaming that out - I mean shit, what, concentrate B there's still a lesson going on here. I am losing it. This one girl is making me go crazy and I can't take it anymore. How the hell had I managed to walk straight past her without even a subtle flirt or even a wink. Focus B you're losing your game here. _

Before I even get a chance to finish my thoughts, I was faced with a question from Ms Peterson (whom might I add, loves that I check her out every lesson - it's the only reason she seemed sorry when she had to give up my seat to the new Latina).

"So, Britt, I wonder if you could tell us what a disadvantage of using antipsychotic drugs to treat schizophrenia might be?"

_Yesss! _I actually know the answer to this. "Umm –"

Before I even get a chance to answer, I'm interrupted by the single most angelic voice I think I've ever heard in my life."They would simply treat the symptoms and not the cause" – _I think I just came. _With her perfect mix of Spanish and English, I feel my heart flutter with every roll of the tongue to pronounce her r's.

_Damnit. I need this girl. I need her now._

* * *

><p>Normally if I wanted to get to know a girl at this school I'd just call her out. Make it known that I found her attractive and just sit back and watch as the whole school proceeded to gossip about it until she finally heard and was (usually within a couple of days) stood in front of my locker asking if I wanted to go out Saturday, or the second most common place – Puck's party. Puck's parties were like every god damn week I swear, that boy did <span>not<span> need an excuse to let his hair down (if you could call it that, it was more like a dead skunk had found refuge on top of his head). I have to give the kid props though, his parties were the perfect place to take a girl that I didn't want to wine and dine. We'd get buzzed, we'd dance, and she'd end up underneath me. Perfect.

It's fair to say as much as I'd love to take Santana to one of those parties, I think I need a new tactic with her. She doesn't strike me as easily corrupted as the girls at this school. There's something different about her, kind of mysterious in a way. Also, if I took her to one of puck's parties I'm pretty sure half the girls I've been with would be there and that mixed with alcohol would not go down well. Especially not if I'm trying to impress this girl – if she was faced with even one of my drunk exes (if you could call them that) she'd run a mile and to be honest, I wouldn't blame her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Santana, you gonna come to basketball practice? I heard you were gonna try out"<p>

_Did I just hear that right? Santana wants to try out for the basketball team, my basketball team. Of which I am captain. Well, things just got a lot more interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

As I head to the newly redecorated changing rooms I'm overcome with a feeling of confidence, unlike what I've felt since I saw the mysterious new girl. This is my domain – I'm the captain that this time looks up to for almost anything. I got this.

Changing into my baggy baller shorts and my shiny new Jordan's (red and white of course, to match the kit) faster than ever I head out to the gym to set up for the practice and hope to catch coach Bieste for some more info on the newbie.

"She moved here from LA, her dad is some big shot doctor or something and came over to head up the new development at Lima General. She played point guard at her last school apparently, and I thought I'd give her a chance to show us what she's got. Hey B, go easy on her okay? I know you're kinda sensitive about this team – it's your life, I get that, but please just keep your options open okay?"

"Got it coach, your wish is my command"

Finishing off with my famous Brittany wink, I notice that most of girls have emerged from the changing rooms and are looking for something to do. I would normally have made them start warming up by now but there's someone missing. Santana. I decide to head over to my co-captain and best friend Quinn to find out if she's seen her since she was the one who'd asked her if she was going to be here in last period.

"Yo Quinnie, you seen the newbie anywhere? Not really a great start huh, late for first practice. Smooth move"

"Yeah I told her it'd be cool if she was a little bit late, she had to go get something out her car since she had too many books to carry this morning"

Before Quinn has time to finish what she is saying I'm faced with said girl. Granted I'd only really seen her body from behind this girl was even more stunning then I thought. Her face topped it off. Dark hazel orbs that I simply could not take my own eyes off, and the most perfect pair of lips I've ever seen. My breathing has almost completely stopped and soon I'm struggling for air, but I don't care. I've seen the most beautiful girl in the world – struggling for breath is the least of my worries; I've got to concentrate on making her mine.

"Keep it in your pants B, and stop making it so obvious we don't want to scare her off. Jeez, your cheeks match your shoes. Go do something that doesn't involve making a total ass of yourself!"

Right now I don't even care how I look because this gorgeous girl is heading straight for me and I can't feel my body.

"Hey, you're Brittany right? Um sorry I'm late captain, I had to get my Jordan's out the car. I did mention it to Quinn but I dunno if she passed the message on"

_Focus B, focus. Oh my god did she just call me captain? _

"I..umm yeah that's me. Yeah, no it's cool Q passed on the message don't worry about it this time, I'll let you off with a warning" I manage to wink at her this time "but don't let me catch you late again, the laps are calling for you"

Letting out an exasperated laugh I gather the rest of the team.

"So guys, before we start today I guess I should bring to your attention that we have been joined by a new face today. This is.." I look over to her and hope she's on the same wave length.

"Santana" she splutters

_Holy shit she's so cute when she's nervous _

"So, Santana will be joining our practices for the time being but we may well be seeing her on the court in a game sometime soon depending on her skills."

With that the whole team appears to be stifling laughs. I'm confused – I don't really know what was so funny about that but whatever, let's get these assholes moving.

"5 laps to start, an extra one for every joke you decide to make me the butt of. Got it? Good. Let's go guys! Hustle!"

Quinn appears next to me as we slowly jog around the outside of the gym. We've always trained together, since we were like 10. We know each other like the back of our hand and she knows when I'm running faster than normal.

"Where's the fire? Or are you just trying to impress the new girl?"  
><em>Damnit, she knows me too well.<em>

"What? No. Um. Okay damn it Q you know I can't lie to you. She is so hot though, have you seen her ass?" 

"seen who's ass?" a voice from behind me spoke up. It wasn't any of the originals and I felt my blood run cold. _How long had Santana been listening to this conversation._ She laughs as she overtakes us, giving me a sly wink as she rounds the last corner.

I'm clearly struggling for breath – whether that's due to my heavy lunch today or because I'm pretty sure, scratch that, I'm pretty certain she just heard me admit that I'd been checking her out.

I let Quinn take over for the rest of practice; I can't really deal with being the centre of attention today. Not when every time I look at newbie my face goes an automatic shade of red. After various drills and a half court friendly to finish off we're all heading to the changing rooms. I don't normally shower with the girls, I hate public bathrooms and stuff it just gross' me out, but (and maybe I'm a perv for thinking this) if Santana's heading in then maybe I could get over this shower nonsense.

Grabbing everything I might need from my locker I head towards the cloud of steam coming from the showers.

"Wheyyy – captain decided to join us for shower time this week eh?" Quinn whispered into my ear as I step over the threshold.

"Oh shut the fuck up Q, she might realise it's a rare occurrence and realise I'm in here to see her. I mean.. um.."

"Haha you're such a pervert you know that" she says winking at me with a devilish smile on her face. "Well you missed her anyway, she left straight after practice. Said her car took like hours to start and that if she wanted to get home at some point tonight then she'd better get a move on. I'm sure if you run you'll catch her"

This is typical Q, she knows I want to run and catch her but I can't let her win. I'll stay, shower, make it out like nothing's wrong and then hopefully I'll still be able to catch her in the car park.

So I quickly shower and change, trying not to make it obvious that I'm in a rush, and head out to see if she's still around.

Quinn wasn't lying. There she was – sweat still glistening on her body from practice – trying desperately to start her pile of trash car. _This is my chance. _

"Hey newbie, want a hand with anything?"

To my surprise she doesn't even look up. Simply stating "no thanks, it'll start eventually"

_Is this chick for real? Okay, time to treat 'em mean keep 'em keen I think. If I hang about any longer she'll think I'm a stalker or some shit. I'll just walk away and see how that goes. _

"If you say so, don't come crying to me when you have to sleep in your car tonight."

_Walk away B, walk away – she'll come to you eventually. They always do._

**SANTANA'S POV **

I hate starting new schools, thanks to my dad's job this is like the 3rd school I've been to in the last 4 years. It sucks so much, but I guess if he didn't have his job then I'd be a lot worse off then moving around a bit. The guys always stare and the girls always glare, but it's not like I dress provocatively or anything. I mean come on black skinny jeans and light grey v neck with my matching vans, which are not that sexy, trust me. Or perhaps it's my aviators that drive them all so crazy. Who knows, and to be honest who cares. I gave up caring what people think of me a long time ago.

So far the day hasn't been too bad; I unloaded my millions of books into my locker and attempted to find my first class. I met this nice girl, her name's Quinn – she seems pretty cool. She helped me when I got lost searching for AP sociology telling me that she was in that class and to just follow her. She's the co-captain of the basketball team as well which is an amazing coincidence since I was thinking of trying out for the team later that day and it would be great to have an ally.

After a couple hours, my lessons all just seemed to roll into one. One thing I always forget is that school is school, no matter where you're in it. Heading to last period, AP psychology, Quinn picks me up and links arms with me.

"Looks like we're AP buddies" she exclaims with a light chuckle.

_Looks that way_ I glumly think to myself.

I'm not really a people person, the only reason I'm letting her link arms with me right now is because whenever I'm with her people tend to move out the way. It's like she holds a type of power in this school – and that works for me.

The classroom is decorated pretty cool, there are diagrams of the brain everywhere, photos of Milgram, Freud, Baddley and pretty much any other psychologist you can think of. There is pretty much a whole wall dedicated to Zimbardo and his Stanford Prison experiment. I head straight for a seat at the back, hoping to blend in with the rest of the class but before I can even turn my body the teacher is in front of me with a cocky grin on her face.

"Hi, so you must be the new girl Santana right? I'm Ms Peterson, how about you have a seat over here today hun?"

She is practically undressing me with her eyes as I head to settle in the seat she'd pointed out. I mean don't get me wrong she's young and quite good looking in a certain, professor kind of way – but I don't get the whole student/teacher thing and to tell you the truth she's kind of creeping me out a bit. Oh but she does have quite a nice ass, I'll give her that, and I have a seemingly great view of it.

Just as I'd positioned my books and pen's out onto my desk a tall blonde practically ran through the door.

"Glad you finally decided to join us this lesson Brittany, have a seat at the back today – I gave your normal place to Santana since I wasn't sure if you'd be attending"

Oh shit that's me, I took her seat? Way to go Santana, get hit on by a creepy teacher AND steal the hot girl's seat. She is amazing. Seriously, her legs go on forever and by the way she'd been rushing around a bit of her t-shirt was caught up with her backpack revealing a tiny glimpse of abs that look like they've been crafted by the Gods themselves. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

_Stop staring. Santana Marie Lopez stop staring right now before she sees you and thinks you're a freak. Well she probably already does because you're the new girl and the new girl is always a freak at first, but stop staring! _

Finally I manage to drag my eyes away from her stunning body but not before passing a note to my left, to Quinn.

**WHO is that? She's cute. X**

_**That is my best friend and the captain of the basketball team – Brittany Pierce. And no, she is not 'cute' lol. Trust me she's not cute at all. **_

_What does she mean by 'she's not cute at all' is it bad to be cute? I'm called cute all the time. I'm so confused. _

When Quinn asks me at the end of class if I'm heading over to basketball practice I had to explain to her that I was gonna be a little bit late and asked her to cover for me with the captain. I don't feel right calling her by her name yet, I've never even spoken to the girl.

So I head off, practically sprinting to my car, to get my Jordan's. I don't want to be late the first practice, that's such a shitty thing to do. I couldn't help it though, all those damn books this morning took all the space up in my locker and there was no way I was walking around with my babies, what if they got dirty!

After quickly changing into my kit I walk out to join the rest of the team in the gym. I see Brittany and head towards her to explain why I was late and pray she wasn't about to make me do laps, that's the last thing I need right now. As I get closer to the stunning blonde I realise that she's already noticed me and has been watching me since I left the changing rooms. I give her a simple half-smile and watch as a bright shade of crimson seems to take over her cheeks. It's possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

As we're running laps to get warmed up for the practice that will follow I overhear Quinn and Brittany talking about something. I can't hear them clearly but as I get closer I finally hear Brittany exclaim "have you seen her ass?"

_So she's gay too huh? Sweet, at least I found that out without having to do too much digging. This might prove to be easier than I thought. I need to talk to this girl; I need to get to know her. I need her now. _

I head out straight after practice, my car has a terrible habit of cutting out on me in cold weather and Lima, Ohio is pretty much only cold weather.

True to its nature, my car won't start for shit. It's normally stubborn the first couple times but mostly it'll be back to its normal self after a while – today that's just not happening.

_I wonder if Quinn will give me a lift home. _

I hear the approach of footsteps behind me and I swivel round so I can see who it is.

_Oh, hello beautiful. I mean, shit no. Keep your head down, she cannot see you like this – it's such an embarrassing situation. I bet her car never has problems starting, I've seen her old school '69 cherry red corvette in the parking lot, it's beautiful but she cannot see me like this. _

I avert my eyes and try to look busy by popping the hood and fiddling around for a little bit hoping she doesn't realise I truly have no idea what I'm doing.

"Hey newbie, want a hand with anything?"

_YES please, can you come here and hug me and tell me it'll be okay and drive me home and maybe sit with me until my mum comes home and then we can watch a movie and cuddle up together and then you can sleep over and we can make sweet sweet love? _

That's what I want to say to her – more than anything. But no, I settle with a simple; "No thanks, it'll start eventually" mentally cursing myself for not having the ability to just talk to her like a normal human being.

She comes back with a smug remark about my car probably never going to start again and I just have to hold my tongue for a couple more minutes, or until she's at least in her car.

When I finally see the flash of cherry red pass me I let out an exasperated breath I didn't realise I had even held.

_I need to get home, or get my car to a mechanics, anything. _

Luckily I see Quinn coming out of the school and heading my way. I explain my predicament and she agrees to drive me home in exchange for my life story and a tour around the house of someone whose dad is a 'super rich doctor' and I can only oblige, after all I want to get home at some point tonight.

After explaining why I'd moved from LA to Lima and giving her the exclusive tour of the Lopez household, Quinn finally agrees to leave me in peace.

Waving goodbye from my porch I can't help but notice my thoughts have drifted back to a certain long-legged blonde with a body from heaven. Brittany.

_She's going to be the death of me, I can feel it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy so chapter 3 is here, i'm gonna try and update as fast as possible but keep the amazing reviews coming 3 enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

A whimper escapes my lips before I fully realise what's going on. I feel her hand caressing its way down my body, coming to a rest just above my underwear.

"You feel so good" she mumbles into my ear, lazily licking the underside of my jaw before once again finding my mouth with her beautifully swollen lips.

"You're so hot!" she breathes into the side of my neck as she continues plastering kisses down my body, differentiating between soft peppering pecks and leaving dark love bites – marking me as her own. Following the same route that her hands had taken just a few moments ago I can't take the teasing any longer.

"Touch me!" I scream, the coil between my legs has now been wound up so tightly that I think I'm going to explode with her next touch.

_I just need her inside me; I need to feel her filling me. Fingers, tongue – I don't care just fill me oh my god_

It's as though she reads my mind because suddenly all the air that had been filling my lungs was let out in one exasperated moan as suddenly my underwear is being thrown across the room and two long fingers are being plunged deeply into my core.

_Oh my god yes, ugghhhh oh shit!_

"Santana, San.. Aghh I'm so close.. I'm gonna.. ahh.."

My body falls back onto my bed as I try to regain control of my erratic breathing. Watching my chest rise and fall I'm suddenly brought back to the realisation of my surroundings. I am in my bed, alone. No Santana, nobody but me and my own fingers.

_Damnit how does this girl have such a strong hold on me already. It's literally been like 2 days and I'm already touching myself over her. This isn't you britt, you're not the girl that sits at home and masturbates – you have girls to do that for you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I can't stop thinking about the new blonde in my life. Her long curvy hair, her eyes that I could simply get lost swimming in, and her body - god her body. Her abs are simply perfection. I haven't been able to keep my glances in check before and after practices in the changing room. The minute her shirt is off, even if it's only for a second, I don't have the will power to remove my gaze.

I mean yeah of course I've found girls attractive before, I went through that whole fiasco last year until I finally realised if I had to give myself a label it'd be 'bisexual'.

_I'd say I'm a little bit more gay then straight, but nobody needs to know the finer points._

I've had a few girlfriends in my time, nothing serious and nobody had ever taken my breathe away as much as this certain leggy blonde. This was something else, something more. With her I don't just think she's beautiful, no, with her she makes me feel hot whenever I see her. With her, I feel my heartbeat pick up and my whole body begin to tingle anytime she looks at me.

It's like she can turn me on with a single glance, and I love that about her. Nobody's ever made me feel that way – like I could just take her right then and there on the basketball courts and not think twice. No, never before have I felt like getting to know this certain person is the most important thing in the world, and if I didn't do it soon I'd die.

But there's still the reality of how hard it's going to be to get to know her. What if she doesn't like me, all the fears and insecurities I have within are all coming to life with the realisation that this girl might be the deciding factor of the happiness in my life.

_I can't screw it up._

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

It's been over 2 weeks now and all we've talked about is basketball and fucking psychology. I just can't seem to fathom the courage to ask this girl out! It's as if she's the most challenging girl I've been faced with, I mean fair enough she has probably heard about my girl-filled past by now, but that shouldn't stop her should it? I mean I'm hot, and she doesn't exactly hide those lustful gazes at my body in the changing rooms when she thinks I'm not looking. She's clearly into me but I still can't get my ass over to her to ask her out. I just feel like she'd blow me off if I ever got round to making the effort.

She's really standoff-ish and quiet, granted it's in a sexy mysterious kinda way, but it's still unnerving. If I'm gonna be honest, I'd say I'm a little out of my depths with this one. She's definitely got a hold of Brittany 'Lesbian Whisperer' Pierce but I'm not exactly sure of what she wants to do with said hold, and to be quite frank I'm not sure what I want her to do either.

_Sort it out Britt, you're in charge here. She isn't even on the team yet and you're the fucking captain. Even if she doesn't like you in that way they she'd be in idiot to turn down a date with me, I'm the most popular girl at this school – even the guys would date me. _

Unfortunately there's a reason why I can't hold a conversation with her for longer than 5 minutes. Every time we start talking my head suddenly comes up with all these elaborate plans of where I'd take her on a date, what we'd eat, what we'd do, how much we'd like it and never want it to stop and so much more. It's like I can't shut my brain up when it comes to this girl – so, I stop talking altogether in the hopes that none of the rambling becomes vocal.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later <strong>**(Still Brittany's POV)**

Practices have become tougher than ever and with our first game of the season just days away we've got to keep our focus no matter what. Except what most of the team don't realise is that my 'what' is to be our new point guard. That's right, she got put on the team. Here's me thinking that she'd be stupid to turn down a date with the captain but now she's point guard I don't really see a reason why she'd say yes.

_What are you talking about Britt, you're fucking gorgeous she'd have to blind not to want to tap this and anyway she's still the newbie so you're always in with a chance._

I guess I don't really blame Bieste for putting her in, she has mad skills that's for sure, but letting her play in the first game was a bit unexpected to say the least. The girl she's replacing, Lisa, has been a good friend of mine since we both started the junior team together back in middle school and she was disappointed about her demotion, actually scratch that she was fucking livid with the decision to move her to sub.

After a hefty debate with Bieste I managed to persuade her to let Lisa start the season, even if it's just for the first quarter, just to keep up moral within the team. If the rest of the girls thought their positions on the team could be taken just like that then I'm pretty sure shit would go cray.

Anyway, so the first game is away at this prissy little catholic college where the players probably thought they were guided to the game through a higher power or some shit.

_Whatever, we're gonna kick their ass' with God behind them or not_

It's about an hour and a half drive away and with the game not scheduled to start until 7pm that Friday Bieste persuaded principal Figgins to put us up in a hotel for the night.

Coach has already paired up most of the squad into double bedrooms but it still raises the question of what she's going to do when she realises we have an odd-numbered team.

"Rachel you're with Hannah and finally, I thought maybe the captains might take the newbie under their wings so to speak. Santana you're rooming with B and Q."

_WHAT! OH HOLY FUCK! You cannot be serious. This can't be happening right now oh jesus I'm like hyperventilating or some shit. I can't breathe. Fuck!_

"That's cool coach; we'll show her a thing or two about how us girls celebrate after a win" she says finishing off with a wink (that I taught her).

Thank god for Q, it's like she is my modern day superhero. She must've seen how I was reacting as well 'cause I can feel her hand on the small of my back rubbing small circles trying to get me to relax.

"Shit B, calm down – your eyes look like they're gonna fall out your face in a minute. Play it cool. Plus you know this might be your chance, you like her and she thinks you're cute-SHIT"

"She thinks I'm cute? What. How the hell do you know that?"

"She might've told me in psychology on like her first day….." she's desperately trying to find something to look at that is as far away from my own eyes as possible.

"AND YOU DECIDED TO WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME?"

This time she just shrugs, putting on her biggest HBIC face and responding "I thought you were Brittany the Lesbian Whisperer or some shit, didn't think you'd need me to do your dirty work."

_She has a point, maybe this will be the best night of my life. Or my worst._

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV <strong>

_We've barely spoken more than a few minutes to each other and now coach Bieste is expecting me to share a room with her. I mean yeah it's kinda cool that Quinn will be there, she and I have become close recently but COME ON. I can't do this. _

"Since there are 3 of you in this room I told them to get the family room, one double and a single bed I think. Sound good to you girls?"

We all nod our heads in reply and wait for her to start running through the plays she wants us to do on game night. Little does she know my mind is nowhere near basketball right now, no, it's focused on the blonde captain sat just to my right, the other side of Quinn, visibly freaking out as much as I am about the prospect of spending an evening together.


	4. Chapter 4

Alas - chapter 4 is here. Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, it's crazy to think that so many people are reading this story haha. If you guys want to add me on tumblr my username is Indecisive-cunt (sorry that it's so vulgar lol) and pleasepleaseplease don't forget to review and favourite etc. I need ideas! Thanks, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

_**Game night**_

_Finally – game night has arrived. We've been prepared for this game for what seems like an eternity (probably like 2 weeks) so we'd better fucking win or Bieste is gonna want someones head. And that 'someone's' head would probably be mine. _

"You'd better not be sitting in my seat Berry! You can go sit with Hannah since she's your roomie. Q's mine for tonight, I'm sure you'll get by without her" I whispered the last part since I highly doubt the two would want me screaming about how much time they've been spending together recently.

Quinn sent me a glare that I'm sure would make even Voldemort quiver. I know I'm in trouble.

"Oh shut up Britt, you know there's enough of me to go around ladies - no need to fight."

You see, Q and Rachel (last name Berry) have had a thing for each other for near on half a year. They think that they're being all inconspicuous but my gaydar has yet to fail me. Plus it didn't help that I caught Quinn with her hands down Rachel's pants at one of my famous pool parties before school started this year. The looks they both gave me were priceless – on one hand Rachel looked like she was about to cry but then Q gave me a look that made me want to run for my life. I had to practically sign a freakin' contract to promise that I'd never mention the two of them doing the dirty!

Q knew I'd never tell anyone – partially because I'm a little bit scared of what's going on in that pretty little head of hers - but also because I want her to be happy; and if that's with Rachel then so be it, I'll be damned if I get in the way of happiness. It's not my style.

_I may be a lesbian slut but I aint no homewrecker._

It took her a couple months before she finally got the courage to admit her feelings for the small brunette, but eventually they decided to begin 'seeing each other'. Despite both being too scared to take the final plunge and actually come out to the rest of the school, their relationship had been continuously growing, and I'm kind of happy for them.

_They can never know I think that, Q would hold it against me forever. _

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

_Shit! I'm going to be late. Again. Why am I late for everything god damnit – I even set my alarm clock this morning (something my best friend from LA, Annie, had tried to get me to do for years). Shit, shit shit.. _

As I ran up to the bus I noticed that coach Bieste was stood outside talking enigmatically on the phone.

_Dear god if she is on the phone to papi asking where I am I'm dead._

I overhear some of the conversation before being waved onto the bus – "Yeah well we're gonna have to talk about this more when I get home but don't for a second think this is over Scoot. Oh and honey you'd better have the sofa bed made up by the time I get back tomorrow because there is no way I'm sharing a bed with you after this."

_Uhoh – trouble in paradise. This means Bieste is gonna be in a crappy mood all day before the game and if we lose she's going to be on a warpath. I'd hate to be captain at this moment, I don't know how she does it. _

As I stepped up into the small yellow school bus I almost walk straight into the resident 3-point champion, Rachel Berry. She's small but that girl has a hell of a shot and I noticed that if there was a 3-pointer to be taken she'd be first in line.

"Sorry" she spoke to me - glumly looking down at her feet and I catch Britt smirking at the small brunette whilst making her way next to Quinn.

_I guess that's why she made Rachel move, but that doesn't explain why Rachel was so sad…_

"Hey newbie looks like you're stuck with me for this ride" Bieste yells, quickly removing me from my thoughts, making me realise that the only seat on the bus left was the one directly next to her.

_Oh my god this is gonna be one hell of a ride. Thank god I remembered to charge my iPod._

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

"You need to sort yourself out dude, she likes you - you like her, what more do you need. Just ask her out already!" - I'm trying desperately to get through to my best friend.

"Shut the fuck up Brittany this has nothing to do with you. Not everybody is as alright with the looks and the whispers as you okay! You deal with it brilliantly but there's no way I could live with that. Not after what happened with Puck and the baby"

* * *

><p>Quinn had finally decided to lose her virginity last year. Albeit I wasn't exactly stopping her, I told her that if she was gonna do it she should at least earn some cred and do the most popular guy at school. Next thing I knew she was dragging me to one of Pucks parties and the two of them were slipping off somewhere "more quiet".<p>

I didn't think anything of it until later that month when she turned up at my house, tears streaming down her face telling me she was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, and it was pretty fucking obvious she didn't either.

After gaining all the support she needed through the basketball team and even, surprisingly, her parents - she finally decided that giving Beth up for adoption was the best thing for the poor child. She knew the kid deserved a better life then what she and Puck could offer and she never looked back. Or at least if she did she never told me; and I like to think we tell each other everything.

We kind of took a silent vow to never say the child's name out loud, only referring to her as "the baby", because as soon as the school found out Quinn had given birth she was the talk of town. Every time she walked down the hallway people would turn and stare, sometimes even point. It was ridiculous and I tried to stop it as much as I could but it was just one of those things that had to die out with time. Eventually it did and I persuaded coach Bieste to let her co-captain with me (gaining her a little bit of cred back) and things just continued to go up from there.

It wasn't until the beginning of this year that she revealed to me she only wanted to lose her virginity because she'd had thoughts about girls and wanted to try it out with a guy before she did anything drastic.

* * *

><p>I remember her telling me about being gay and I just couldn't hold in my laughter. She was looking at me with her classic Quinn HBIC stare but I could see through it – I could always see through it. I was happy that she had decided to join the 'BeaverBunch' so to speak but I knew she still had a long way to go before she'd be ready to admit it to everyone else. Her parents had been there through the pregnancy but hearing that their beloved daughter was gay – well that might just tip them over the edge, so I didn't blame her for keeping it in.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't give me shit until you ask that Latina out over there. This whole journey you've been staring at the back of her head. It's pretty fucking obvious she has a hold on you – I've never seen you like this before. Especially over a girl!"<p>

_Ahhh, back to this.. I don't want to think about her today – I have to concentrate on the game and if she's all I can think of then there's no way I'll be 100%_

"Q, I don't want to talk about it okay – we should be concentrating on the game anyway dude, not stupid girls."

"I know you did not just call Rachel stupid because you know what I'll do to you if you did"

_Damnit she's so fuckin' protective over her _

"I didn't, I didn't I promise, she's clever. Don't hurt me" I put my hands up making a point of my innocence, laughing at the stern face she was pulling.

"Good, and yeah fine whatever – but we can't exactly talk about it later because she'll be in the room with us! Haha you know, if you're not nice to me today I might have to bagsy the single bed.."

"YOU WOULDN'T"

_She wouldn't would she? Oh my god I would die_

"Hahahahaha relax, but still.. Be nice" finishing off with yet another wink I noticed the bus had come to a stop outside the hotel we'd be staying in that evening.

"You need to stop using my wink on me – I'm the creator you know!" I yelled at her, getting my stuff together as she gets off the bus making her way towards the rest of the girls who were now gathering in a circle outside the lobby.

After frantically grabbing all my stuff I noticed that a certain brunette was still on the bus fast asleep with her headphones in. Santana.

_Surely Bieste would've woken her up, or all the noise, jesus this girl can sleep through anything._

"Hey San" I gently whisper, giving her a nudge - not even realising how easy the nickname had fallen from my mouth.

As she began to stir I saw her face flash between a variety of different emotions. There was fear, sadness, happiness and then lastly I saw love as her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face me.

"Hey San, sorry to wake you but we're here, want a hand with your stuff?"

_Why am I offering to help the girl, I offered her help before with her car and she turned me down_

"OH crap, why didn't coach wake me? Damn okay well, um yeah if you could just maybe grab that bag for me then I've got the rest"

_She's actually letting me help her this time? Maybe it's just because we're rooming together tonight – she probably just genuinely needed a hand getting it to her room and since I'm heading in that direction too I guess it was the logical thing to do. _

As we make our way over to the rest of the girls I can't help but notice the odd look Q's giving me.

"What! Can't I help a girl with her shit? Why are you looking at me weirdly?"

"You've never helped me... Not even when I was pregnant. This girl must be special" she mutters before walking off to call for the elevator.

"We're on the 4th floor. Everyone else is on the 3rd, including Bieste, so I'm feeling after party in our room. You get the booze, I'll get the guys. Or girls. You know what I mean." Quinn laughed at herself for adding girls to the equation.

"Cool got it. Santana you coming or what? I'm not lugging your shit about whilst you stand and chat around all day!" I yell, amusedly shaking my head at her as she practically sprinted to where Q was holding the elevator. Once the doors closed she began to apologise about making me carry her stuff and proceeded to ask about what normally happened after games.

"I mean normally in LA if it was a home game then we'd go to one of the girls' place and put a load of dvd's on, order pizza and chill out, what do you guys do?"

Quinn and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh young grasshopper – you have much to learn."

_She's not gonna know what struck her. This is going to be one wild night. _


	5. Chapter 5

**So I managed to write this chapter super quick last night and thought I'd treat you all to a pretty speedy update. I'm not promising all my updates will be this quick though since I've got work all weekend and I'm back at sixth form on Monday - but i shall try my bestest ;) Enjoy! P.s remember to review and favourite fannxxxx.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Santana's POV**

The game was actually a bit harder then we'd anticipated. They had this like 6 ft girl who pretty much blocked all of our shots and some tiny girl (even smaller then Rachel) that seemed to dodge every single one of our girls.

_I KNOW I didn't think that was possible either – Rachel was practically already a dwarf! _

But we were better; of course. Every dodge and every block made by St. Mary's was matched and doubled; we were determined to win - if not for ourselves then for the girls on the team and our coach. We had a drive that seemed to erase any doubt in our minds and we managed to pull through with a win.

_The team spirit in this school was ridiculous – amazing, but still kind of ridiculous if you ask me. _

I have to admit I was feeling pretty tired afterwards, it had been the first real game I'd played since moving from LA and even though we'd had practices and done cardio, I could still tell it was gonna take more than that for me to get back to the level I was in LA. I was looking forward to what Britt and Quinn had planned to celebrate but to be honest I kind of hoped it would be relaxing – I was definitely feeling a nice cup of tea and bed right about now.

_I should be a middle-aged English woman or something. Seriously. _

As I made my way with the girls back to our rooms everyone seemed excited – I mean yeah duh why wouldn't they be we just won a game – but no, they seemed a little bit too syked. Like something was gonna happen and I couldn't help but feel a little bit apprehensive.

"So when do I get to find out what we do after a win?" I asked Quinn, absentmindedly looking around for my favourite blonde.

"Hahahaaha, well you'll see. Everyone's going off to their own rooms to get ready. Shower, get something to eat and then me and Britt will fill you in on the rest. I will meet you up in the room in a little bit, I'm just gonna go grab B - I think I saw her flirting with one of the girls from the other team. She likes a challenge." Huffing, Quinn walked off in the opposite direction.

_She'd been flirting? With another girl. Damnit. I thought we'd gotten somewhere though, when she helped me with my bags earlier today. She'd smiled at me and we had eye contact – not normal eye contact, it actually seemed a bit prolonged, like both of us wanted to say something but we were both too afraid. Fuck, I'd better up my game tonight – I hope I remembered to pack my red dress; my ex could never resist me in that. Wait - a dress, or should I just go casual and wear a v neck and skinnies? Q never said what we were actually doing so I don't officially know the dress code; I don't want to be underdressed that's for sure. Oh well I'll ask her when she comes back to the room later – she said she'd only be a few minutes. _

After possibly the longest and most relaxing showers I've ever had I was ready to embrace the evening with open arms. I'd been thinking about what we could possibly be doing and I'd concluded we'd probably be going out for dinner or something. It included 'getting ready' so I guess she meant wear something nice but I took a mental note to remember to ask her.

Nonchalantly walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, a skimpy one at that, I was ready for what was ahead of me.

I was in the middle of asking her what I should wear until I noticed I wasn't speaking to Quinn. There was Brittany sat on her bed gawping at my half naked body.

_SHIT. _

"Uhm shit, sorry I am so used to just walking around my house after I shower – I'll just grab some clothes and go back into the bathroom and change. Sorry"

Her eyes are running all over my body but surprisingly I don't feel naked, no, the way she's looking at me it's kind of empowering. She's giving me all this power and I don't really know what to do with it. I mean, I know what I want to do with it - but that's out of the question, especially since Quinn could be walking in any minute now.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for an answer she eventually told me she'd shower and that I could just stay out in the sleeping area and get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

_Oh my fucking god, this cannot be real life. Here I am minding my own business waiting for the frickin' shower – assuming it's Quinn (since whoever's in there is taking so long) and then THIS comes out? This fucking god-like girl, with a body I would sell an appendage just to touch and here she is, naked and glistening with the fresh beads of water from the shower she'd just enjoyed. I can't stop staring, oh my god I think she's talking to me. What did she say? _

"Uhmm, yeah sorry, no uhm it's cool I'll um.. I'll get my shit together and go shower – you can get ready in here I won't disturb you, sorry ah" spluttering my sentence I'm wondering how I even managed to formulate words. My heart is literally beating three times its normal rate and it feels like it's going to fly right out of my chest. I'm experiencing a weird sensation in my stomach as well. Those butterflies are back and I can't control them. I had to shower. One freezing cold shower coming up. It's the only thing that I can imagine will set out the fire she just caused in-between my legs.

After cooling off somewhat I quickly throw on my black skinny jeans and azure blue v neck. The girls go crazy for this shirt, they say it brings out my eyes but to be honest I'm not interested in any other girls. Tonight is about that specific brunette who just happens to be (probably a little bit naked) outside my door. And again the fire begins to burn.

I check to make sure I have everything; my watch, money, iPhone and last but definitely not least – my fake I.D as I head out into the sleeping area of the room.

"Hey you're ready then. Quinn probably showered in Rach and Hannah's room so I said I'd drop her a text when we're ready to leave"

"Leave? Where are we going? Can you please just put me out of my misery and tell me what is going on? I frickin' hate surprises. Seriously."

_She is pulling the cutest face right now, it's all scrunched up and squishy – what cruel cruel person could deny this beauty anything when she looked like this? _

"Fiiine. Well, since Bieste is on a different floor to us and Quinn and I have the privilege of these beauties" I say, flashing my fake I.D

"We're going to get some booze and the girls from our team, the other team and any other people who we can gather up are probably going to end up in this room tonight for one of the craziest parties you will ever bear witness to. Puck's parties suck dick compared to our winning parties. Trust me" giving her a half smile that's normally guaranteed to make girls swoon, I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket.

"That, newbie, was Quinn. Better get your party hat on because it's going to be a long night. Oh and lock your stuff in the bathroom haha. Don't want any of your stuff getting stolen now do we" I finish before grabbing her by the shoulders and guiding her out the door before she can even muster up an argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

_Party. Seriously, a party. I am way too tired for this shit, but I don't want to seem like a downer. Ahh well I guess if I have a few drinks and dance along with some of the other girls it'll give me a good rep with the team. I don't want to stand out for the wrong reasons, not after my first game. _

After standing in the car park to like 4 different off licences the girls finally got what they were after and we headed back to the hotel. I'm so surprised that Bieste hasn't caught us yet but then I guess she'd be a little bit preoccupied after hearing that phone call she was having with her husband that afternoon.

"Okay, I just text Rachel and she's sending everyone to the room now so we'd better get a move on before they're breaking down the door for the booze" Quinn informed us with a sly laugh.

"Are you ready newbie, are you ready for the best night of your life?"

_No. Can I just go and sleep somewhere please?_

"Hells fuckin' yeah! Let's just see if you can keep up with me babe yeah?" confidently I strode ahead of them trying to pick up the pace. If they were serious about people breaking down doors I'm not about to be charged for that. Plus I can tell by Brittany's face that my confidence excited her so maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

"Hey have you seen Quinn? I wanted to ask her something" I ask Brittany over the loud music that somehow arrived at the hotel room earlier that evening.

_Where the fuck did the DJ and his decks come from? Is this shit for real? It's like I've stepped into an episode of the hills_

"Probably off banging Rachel hahahaha – WAIT SHIT I MEAN. I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT. FUCK. SHHHHH"

Brittany had been drinking continuously since they had gotten back to the hotel room and this was the first sign that she was a little bit tipsy – if not worse.

"hahaha it's cool, don't worry about it – I won't say anything to anyone, plus I'd kind of guessed anyway by the way Rachel looked so lost when you kicked her out of her seat on the bus. That wasn't cool brittbritt"

_Did I seriously just call her brittbritt? She is like the fucking stud of the school and I called her one the lamest nicknames in the history of nicknames. Oh my god san don't ruin this_

"haha nobody's called me brittbritt in a while, but I like it you don't have to look so frightened. And yeah well, I will genuinely be cut up into small chunks if they find out that I told you that so pleeaaaase I am begging you don't tell a soul!" I could see the desperation in her eyes and decided it was time to share some of my past with her.

_There was a reason why I would never out anyone, let alone Rachael and Quinn. A reason why I'd never want to be the cause of so much suffering that can come from someone being outed as anything LGBTQ before they're truly ready. A reason I'd hold this secret close to my heart for as long as they needed me to. _

"Hey it's cool, some douchebag quarterback off the football team at my old school outed me and I thought my world was about to collapse, so don't worry about me. I would never want to see that happen to anyone, let alone be the cause – you can trust me britt, you have my word"

Looking straight into her eyes I could've sword we were having a moment. It's like I had managed to pull away one of the many walls Brittany had built around herself and I was finally seeing the softer side to one of the hardest people I know.

"That.. uh.. that's really tough San, I'm really sorry you had to go through that. Did you have.. did you have a girlfriend or anything to help you?"

_Pffft I wish. I had Annie but that was about it. Annie's dad had come out as gay after being married and having children with a woman. She was always super cool about the whole gay thing; to be honest I couldn't have asked for a better friend. And I truly mean that. _

"Uhm, no but I did have a best friend so it wasn't too bad" I replied, beginning to realise the awkwardness of this situation. Here I was baring my soul to her and I was getting nothing in return.

"I .. uh.. I wish I could have been there for you, ya'kno for support or whatever. If you needed someone I mean. I'm not saying you needed someone.. Uh.."

Before she could finish her sentence I can hear Quinn screaming in the next room.

Somehow we'd managed to persuade people to pitch in to buy the adjoining room so we could open the doors and make the party space bigger.

_Wow people are such drunken idiots sometimes, but did she just seriously tell me she'd of been there for me like .. as a girlfriend? Shit.. this is too much, I just need to get her to ask me out – there's no way I can ask her out. Asking your captain out is a big no-no. If she turned me down then the whole team would know and then I'd probably lose their respect and well basically shit would hit the fan. _

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

"WOOOOOOOOOO SPIN THE BOTTTLLEEEE TIIIMEEEE! B, Santana get your asses here now, we're gonna play spin the bottle, wooooo"

By now it was fair to say my best friend was fuckin' wasted. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm tipsy too – I'm just buzzed enough to feel good but still know what's going on, but I think Quinn passed that stage like an hour ago.

_Hell, spin the bottle couldn't be THAT bad, so what if I get my mack on with some randomer, and it's not like we haven't played it before. I'd kissed pretty much every girl on the team except for Santana. Santana. Shit, she's already sat down around the bottle next to Quinn laughing at how drunk she is_. _What if I land on her, or if she lands on me. Oh shit. Wow. Okay, there's not time like the present right? Why the fuck not._

After a couple of spins and a couple of really hot girl on girl kisses it's finally my go.

_Please Santana, please Santana_

Waiting for the bottle to come to a stop my heart is beating faster again. Almost at the same level as it was earlier when she walked out the bathroom in nothing but her towel, with her legs out, her beautiful caramel legs.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts with a resounding cheer.

"NEWBIE! WOO HAHAHAHA HEY BRIT YOU GET TO POP NEW GIRLS SPIN THE BOTTLE CHERRY WOOO"

_Fuck. Oh my god, I mean I'm excited but I'm nervous and oh my god Quinn needs to shut the fuck up before I shut her the fuck up. AH is this really about to happen? Sort it out. Don't let them know you're fazed. _

Slowly I get up from my sitting position and come to a rest on my knees. Looking deeply into her eyes the entire time I can't tell what she's feeling and it's beginning to freak me out a little.

_God I wish I knew what she was thinking right now, it would be so much easier if I knew what she was thinking_

Wrapping my hand around her neck slowly I bring her face closer to mine, never loosing eye contact before finally letting my eyes flutter closed as our lips make contact.

It's as if those butterflies that had nested in my stomach earlier had suddenly given birth to millions of little, crazier butterflies and they were all trying desperately to break free from my stomach. It literally felt as though a shock of electricity was coursing through my veins and I never wanted to stop kissing her. Her soft plump lips, almost softer then how I'd imagined in my dreams. I could feel her tongue beginning to find its way into my mouth; she was trying to deepen the kiss.

_Is this real life? Is this really happening? Am I, Brittany, falling in love with this new girl? After only a couple of weeks? _

Suddenly I feel a wave of air in my face as the girl I was seconds ago kissing passionately was suddenly sprinting away from me. She was heading for the door and before I could even process what was happening the door was slammed shut and the girl who had such a strong hold on me was gone.

_What. the fuck. Just happened. _


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I couldn't update sooner - I'm beginning to do English language coursework at the moment which is going to take priority for a little while. Don't worry though - I don't have a life so I'll still be able to update every couple of days. Remember - absence makes the heart grow fonder. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, keep 'em coming. After all, they're practically the reason I keep writing this. If I know I have an audience then it makes all the difference. Enjoy! xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Santana's POV**

_Oh my fucking god. That kiss. That kiss was amazing, it was like the minute I had some of her, I wanted all of her. I know I deepened the kiss but dear god that was magical. But, she's drunk. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's drunk, that's why I had to leave. She was probably regretting it, regretting kissing me. She probably thinks I made her look like a dick. I deepened the kiss! Everyone saw and now they all know I want her! The whole team is going to think i'm some stupid girl who has a crush on the captain! _Ah, I can't breathe.__

I'm slumped down in the corridor outside the adjoining rooms, and although a few rowdy party goers keep filtering past me, the one face I want to see more than anything isn't there. I made a big mistake. I don't know what made me think playing spin the bottle with the team, including Britt could pan out any better than terrible but I just went with the flow. I was so busy trying to please everyone, trying to blend in with the drunken crowed that I hadn't even stopped to consider how this might affect things with her.

I felt something, that's for sure. I know for definite that I like this girl more than I thought, but there's no way I know for certain that she does too – and that's what's dangerous. If there's any slither of a doubt in the girls mind, then this relationship is over before it even started. That's a fact.

There's just something noticeably missing from this situation. If I was ever upset or just needed someone to be there for me, then last year I had Annie. That had changed now – here I have no one. And what's worse is the strong arms of the particular blonde on my mind are missing.

As my body begins to break down I feel the tears threatening to protrude.

_Hold them in. Santana Marie Lopez, do not let them see your tears. You haven't cried in front of someone since fifth grade, this isn't the time to start. _

Managing somehow to control my breathing, I find myself slumped in the corner of the hallway, just by the elevators, with my knees pressed up against my chest and my arms wrapped around, hugging them closer. It's the position I always find myself in when I am feeling most hopeless. Most alone. A position I'd forgotten about, until now.

_WHY did I have to be so stupid? WHY did I play that stupid fucking game? I could've just ignored Quinn and none of this would be happening. WHY._

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

_Why did she run? SHE was the one deepening the kiss! I mean don't get me wrong I wasn't complaining, but she made the first move and now she is the one freaking out? This makes no sense_

As soon as she made a dash for the door the atmosphere in the room turned. It was similar to a thick fog – choking its victims. Especially me. Everyone who'd been watching the game had just witnessed her major freak out and, much like myself, didn't quite know what to do with themselves.

_Do I follow her? Will that make it worse?_

All kinds of questions invaded my brain, entwining themselves with the drunken haziness that the alcohol of tonight had brought.

In the end I decided on some liquid courage. If I'm going to speak to her, after that, I'm going to need some alcohol to replace the buzz she'd diminished.

As I head to get another drink – possibly the strongest thing I can find – I feel an all too familiar tug at my hand.

"Olivia?" I ask, "what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at college"

"I am, but Quinn text me and said you were having a party and I only live in the next state over, so I drove. Plus I've missed our post-win parties" she replied with a sly smile.

Olivia was probably the first girl I ever had real feelings for. She wasn't just there for filling my emptiness, she was there because I wanted her to be. However, to say she left me heartbroken would be the understatement of the year.

_I can't be dealing with this right now. It's pretty fuckin' obvious she's been drinking, and she gets all kinds of touchy feely when she knocks a couple back. If I want a girl in my life right now it's definitely not her, no, I want Santana. Did I seriously just admit that I want her to be my girlfriend? Wow. Okay, well maybe I should get off my ass and go find her then. I need to make this right._

"Look. What we had was great, but it's over now. It was over when you cheated on me with my best friend and proceeded to lie about it, and it's especially over since you live in a different state to me now. And to be completely blunt, you're not as hot as you used to be. So before you try to make me reminisce the good times, I'm gonna stop you, because there's a certain brunette that I need to find before I lose the chance of making her mine. Now let go, because I'm going to get a drink" with that I felt my hand drop and I was free to continue my search for the Latina of my dreams.

_I mean of course, I feel kinda bad about being so harsh with Olivia, but she had to__ finally __realise that what we had is over now. _

After downing two vodka redbulls in quick succession I was ready to pursue Santana. Walking out the room I let out a loud sigh and mentally prepared myself for anything that could happen tonight.

As soon as I left the room I could see her, she was sat against the wall hugging her knees to her chest like a lost child. I felt my heart tear a little. This was my chance to make it better, I'd better not screw it up.

"Hey..." is all I can really muster.

_What else are you meant to say in this situation?_

"Hey" she responds meekly, never taking her eyes off the floor.

Slowly I bend down so she doesn't have to look up at me, rubbing a tear that had slowly made its way down her right cheek with my thumb.

"Why so sad?"

"mmhm.. dunno.."

_Bullshit alert!_

"Don't give me that crap Santana, you do know, you just don't wana tell me. Come on, I'm here aren't I?"

"mmhmm yeahh, but…"

"But what? Look, I know this is weird for you – trust me it's no easier for me – but to be honest with you I've only ever felt that way during a kiss with one other girl, and she left me high and dry after cheating on me with my best friend. I know you've been checking me out at practice, and I'm not dumb – the sexual tension between us is sometimes excruciating, but I'm willing to work through it. If it means I end up with you the other end, then I'll work through anything with you. You got that?"

"you.. you really mean that? You're not just saying it..? I mean I know you're drunk and .."

"wait a minute, is this because you think I'm drunk? You're freaking out because you think the only reason I am saying this shit to you is because I'm drunk? I mean granted I did need a bit of liquid courage before coming after you, but I'm a human – I have needs. Don't for a second think that what we had was a drunken kiss. Hell, don't even think it was a spin the bottle kiss. For me it was our first kiss, alcohol or not. I mean that."

By now she's beginning to look up at me slightly with wide eyes. More tears are emerging, and it's causing a pain in my side. I can't sit here and watch her so upset, knowing I might be the cause.

"I.. um, thank you.. I think that too. I didn't really have the courage to talk to you that much because I was scared I'd screw it up or something and you'd think I'm a massive dork. Uh.. would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

Now it's my turned to be stunned. She's smiling, she has literally changed from crying to smiling in the space of a millisecond and now she just asked me on a date? This girl is something. She really is.

"Of course. Breadstix good for you?"

_Shit. This is really happening and I couldn't be happier._

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

_Oh my fucking god, she accepted. She fucking accepted. I know this is a huge risk asking her, but after what she just said to me – all I want to do is get to know her more. Who knew Brittany (basketball captain and panty charmer) has the centre alike many soft chocolaty treats. This girl is something, she really is. _

I can't hide the smile that's bursting out of me when she said she would go on a date with me. I mean, I'd never heard of this breadstix place but she seemed real keen so I guess I could give it a go. Before I go back into the party though I have to be sure of one more thing.

As she helps me up from the carpet I pull her closer to me, gripping her waist with my hands. "you mean it?" I whisper into her ear before enclosing her lips on mine in a long, passionate kiss. I'm waiting for her to make the move this time, for her to take control.

The moment comes.

Before I know it, her tongue is licking the bottom of my lower lip asking me for entrance. Of course I am nothing but the perfect houseguest, making it feel right at home. Rolling her tongue into mine I'm feeling those fireworks yet again. This time not only in my mouth but my heart, and I'm pretty sure in-between my legs as well.

_I'm gonna need a cold shower before I go to sleep tonight. That is if I get any. _


	7. Chapter 7

**im SO sorry it took me so long to update. It's been crazy, I was gonna do it on wednesday but i was at 6th form 8-4 then work 6:30-10:30 so i didn't get the chance. I will be writing the next chapter on sunday (im working 2-10 on sat) so hopefully it'll be up sunday or monday. sorrry. remember to review and favourite fannxxx, enjoy! 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Santana's POV**

After what happened in the hallway I found myself in the party mood yet again. We re-entered the mess and the atmosphere took its hold. The night seemed to go by in a blur, a very happy blur. Brittany and I danced and danced, until our feet couldn't take it anymore. There was normal dancing there was slow dancing and finally towards the end of the night there was dirty dancing. People were starting to leave to go back to their own rooms and the music had been cut off, but for some reason Britt and I still found ourselves entwined on the makeshift dance floor.

"Okay ladies, break it up. Everyone's left now and whilst you two have been enjoying each other's company I've cleaned the room up enough for us to get a decent couple hours sleep so break it up so I can go to sleep. I will sleep in the single if you want"

_Seriously Quinn? I'm going to have to wipe that smug look off her face in a minute. I don't want to sleep with Britt. I mean, I do, but not yet... I mean like 2 hours ago a kiss nearly brought this whole 'us' thing to an end before it even began, so I doubt sleeping in the same bed is going to be a good idea._

"No... Uh. I already sorted my stuff out to sleep in the single so uh... I'll be okay there – plus I wouldn't want to interrupt your two's cuddles now would I"

_Yess, Quinn 1 – me 1 she won't like that dig very much. She's so invested in keeping up her badass image; she won't admit to anyone she's a cuddler. _

"Oh shut up S, Britt's the cuddler in this friendship aint that right baby girl" this time she decided to go that extra step and stroke Brittany's face.

_It's okay; they're best friends, nothing more. Chill yo' beans. _

This time it's Brittany's turn to interject -

"Okay, ew. Now I want to be in the single bed - away from you. And I enjoy a nice cuddle, so what? Just keepin' it real"

_That's my B._

As I finally get settled under the sheets my mind starts to wander. I have always had the tendency to think a lot before I fall asleep, usually about problems in my life. But tonight all I can of is how perfect the night had been. Forgetting the part when I freaked out, starting from the moment B told me she might want an 'us' in the future. I'd had a really great evening, but I still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but notice a certain set of hazel eyes watching every move I made with Britt, there was someone on the side-line keeping an eye on me, and it was unnerving to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

_This girl's different. From the moment we went back to the party I just couldn't stand to leave her side. I've never been like that before. Every girl I've ever been with has annoyed me or been too clingy but somehow, this time, I'm the clingy one. I can't get over how perfect this night has been. I mean, I know she freaked out a bit with the whole spin the bottle thing but after that the night was just bliss. The only thing that could've been better is if I'd had the guts to ask her to my girlfriend then and there. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I'd of seemed desperate or needy or some shit. I haven't even been on a date with the girl and here I am regretting not asking her to be my girlfriend. What the fuck happened to me? That's a stupid question. Santana happened to me. _

I'm never going to sleep tonight. I am exhausted but I can already tell my body's not ready to let me rest just yet. I have a bad feeling about tonight. As amazing as it was, I saw the way Olivia was looking at me and the certain brunette I was grinding on. She's a psycho, she always has been. She was watching S in the way a lion stalks its prey and it's got me freaking out majorly. I guess I'm going to have to tell San about her, explain that it's over, and hope she doesn't run a mile.

_Why did this have to happen to me? Just as I'm ready to let someone new in my life, in a way that goes against everything my head is telling me, my ex comes back. She'd better not be back for good or shit could very well go down. _

Olivia. Where do I start with Olivia? Well, she was my first real girlfriend – I mean, I had girls before but they were just practice for what Olivia and I would end up having. I met her when I joined the basketball team, she was the year above me and well she kind of captured my heart. I didn't have a choice. I knew it was wrong, to be dating the captain of my basketball team, especially one who was a year above me, but I didn't care. She was hot, and she made me feel like I could do anything. She used to give me one 1 on 1 training afterhours, and soon those 1 on 1 training sessions because 1 on 1 sex sessions and things kinda went from there. I plucked up the courage to ask her out on a real date after a couple of weeks, and then we realised we'd both developed feelings for each other. Life was good, we were a great basketball team, I was getting played every week despite being a freshman and our sex life was immense.

One day I was out for coffee with my best friend at the time, Sasha, and we were talking about life and how well my relationship was with Liv and Sasha decided she wanted to meet my so-called perfect girlfriend. Sasha, being my only gay friend, was thrilled when I introduced them. They struck up a friendship and all 3 of us started hanging out, it was great. Then one summer my family decided to go on vacation to Spain. It was unexpected, but I love travelling so I was only too happy to go, even if it meant leaving Olivia for a couple weeks. She'd been hanging out with Sasha recently so I just figured she'd be fine. Boy was I right.

The week after I returned from Spain Olivia told me she was going to college in the next state over and that we had to break up. I pretty much begged her to stay, but in the end I must've pissed her off 'cause she, pretty bluntly, told me she'd been sleeping with Sasha since the week before I went away. I felt as if my heart had been ripped in two and I was glad she was leaving, otherwise I'm pretty sure I would've killed her. So, to say we left on bad terms would be quite an understatement. I loved this girl, she was the first (and last) girl I'd opened up to and she betrayed me. I couldn't get over that - until I met Santana. But that doesn't mean to say those feelings for Olivia had ever completely disappeared. After all, you never forget your first love.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later – Date Night<strong>

**Santana's POV**

So date night has finally arrived. The week had flown by so quickly, Britt and I had started talking more at school now but I still wanted to get to know her more; there was something about her that just entices me. I can't stop thinking about what it is. Maybe it has something to do with her family? A lost love? Whatever it is I can't wait to get to the bottom of it.

I'm not one to rush my pre-date routine, so, since I've got 5 hours till she comes to get me I'd better start part 1. Bath time. After shaving my entire body, yeah that's right ENTIRE (you never know what might happen, plus it's better to be safe than sorry right?) I'm ready to start exfoliating. I grab my pot of face mask off the side and start applying it. There's nothing more relaxing then a face mask whilst in the bath. It never fails to calm me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I'm not the type of girl who spends hours in the bathroom getting ready for a date. It's never really been my thing. I'll have a quick shower and change into some clean clothes an hour before I have to pick her up. That gives me time to clean my room (you never know right?) and my car (like I said, you never know). I booked reservations at breadstix, it's not really a reservation type of place but it never fails to impress when you can walk straight through. I even arranged for a little surprise for her on the table.

_What can I say? I know how to treat the ladies_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

**3 hours later**

_What do I wear? Oh god oh god, she's already seen me in most of my outfits but I want to wear something special. This is our first fucking date; it has to be something special. Why is everything in my closet so boring? AH! _

I have 2 hours to get dressed and do my hair. Luckily I don't have to wear that much makeup so it usually only takes me like an hour to do both. I picked a long red dress. I know she's seen me in the short red dress I own but this is different. It's darker and puts more emphasis on my cleavage rather than my legs so hopefully it'll catch her eye. Plus since it's long I can wear my new black heels without having to worry about giving myself a pedicure.

_It worked with girls in the past, why shouldn't it work with her? __So that's dress done, I've picked out what necklace to wear, and I've even decided on what jacket would go well with the outfit. All that's left is hair and make-up._

I decided to straighten my hair but with a little curl at the bottom to give it some 'OOMPH' as my hairdresser says, and understated eye makeup with a bit of gloss. I never thought Britt was into those girls with their faces practically painted on with makeup. I hope she appreciates the eau natural look.

I am practically done and I've still got 30 minutes to kill. Tumblr it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Okay so I have like an hour and a half before I have to pick her up, and my room and car are both clean as a whistle and I'm fed up with sitting around twiddling my thumbs. I tried to watch TV, even tried checking my tumblr but my dashboard was dead and I am too nervous to concentrate properly anyway.

_I guess I could just shower now, dunno, maybe try taking my time. I need to shave my legs anyway so maybe I can drag this out a bit. _

After the longest shower I've ever had I have to admit I do feel slightly more refreshed. I'm so used to just getting in, taking care of business and jumping out that I forgot how relaxing it can be. After glancing at the clock I realised I notice I've got 25 minutes till I have to leave to get S.

_SHIT! If I'm late she's gonna kill me_

It's moments like these when I'm grateful for my incessant need to organise everything to perfection. My clothes are already laid out on my bed and after quickly blow drying my hair and putting a little bit of makeup on I'm ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Santana's House - Still Brittany's POV<strong>

_10 minutes early. What if she's not ready yet? Should I knock on the door or text her.. _

I decide she'd probably appreciate old school, and after waiting at her door for a few minutes she finally emerges.

_Holy shit I have lucked out. She looks fucking perfect. And her boobs, OH MY GOD. HER BOOBS. Mind out of the gutter Brittany, mind out of the gutter!_

"uh sorry I'm a little bit early.. I wasn't sure if you'd be ready yet"

_I can't help but feel nervous; I'm taking the most beautiful girl out on a date. How on earth did I get so lucky? _

"stop gawking Brittany, my eyes are up here" she says with a playful smile on her lips.

_mmhmm those lips_

"shit, sorry – I know but.. shit. You look amazing. Sorry I can't seem to stop cursing around you."

"it's okay haha, so what's this breadstix place like then?"

"uhhh nothing short of heaven. I hope you're hungry"

"hell yeah I'm hungry, maybe you should take your eyes off me and aim them at the road? I don't want us crashing before I get to taste this so-called heaven."

_Shit she knows I can't take me eyes off her. Way to play it cool Brittany. But she doesn't seem to mind, to be honest she kind of seems to be amused by it. I should really stop leering though, but oh my god her boobs look so good. OKAY. FOCUS. Focus on the road B. Let's take this beauty to dinner. Let's make her mine._


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD. okay I am so sorry this took so long to upload. Life, I didn't know I had one either, took a grasp of me and just wouldn't let go. I aplogise profusely and just hope you can all forgive me. Updates will hopefully be a lot quicker then this but since I upload as I write I don't want to promise anything. Lav you all, keep the reviews coming guys! Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Brittany's POV **

"So your dad's some kind of fancy doctor huh?"

All night the conversation had been flowing really well. You know when you meet that person who you can just talk to for hours without it getting even the slightest bit awkward? Yeah, well I guess Santana's my 'talking person'. It just kind of leads me to thinking about how stupid I was for not talking to her as much at school during the beginning, we were just both so awkward. Playing the guessing game of does/doesn't she like me. It was so stupid, I'm so glad we're both past that now. Ever since I told her I was willing to work for an 'us' things have progressed, slowly, but surely.

I was finally getting to know Santana better. Why she moved from her pad in LA to Lima, Ohio (often dubbed 'Lame-o'). We talked about everything from basketball to college and even digressed onto family and friends. Things about this mysterious Latina were starting to piece together.

I'd picked a nice cosy Italian restaurant for the date. I made Quinn do some investigating and she found out that Santana has a weakness for lasagne so of course, Italian it is. I thought maybe she'd enjoy the laidback feel of this place though, it's a hidden treasure that I'd found on one of my dates with Olivia last year. I've never brought another girl here; it was too special for the conquests I'd been with in-between Olivia and Santana. But from the look on her eyes when we stepped through the door, I had a feeling we'd be coming back here at some point. I saw the adoration in her eyes. A look I hoped would be aimed at me some day.

After stuffing our faces with the most delicious meal we'd ever tasted we decided on walking it off around the plaza, we were about 20 minutes from the busiest square of restaurants and shops so it wouldn't be difficult to find somewhere for desert.

"We're getting ice-cream. Now. I don't even care if you're about to explode, we are getting ice cream"

Pushing her through the door of Coldstones (it's my most favourite place in the world) she kind halted herself causing me to fall into her due to my momentum. It had been the first time I'd been really close to her, besides the party, and my skin was buzzing from the touch. It was as though she'd passed a current through my body and suddenly I was alive.

"Should we just get a love it size and share, or do you want your own fatty?"

_As if she just called me fatty. Has she seen these abs? _

"Since I'm a 'fatty' I will be sticking with my own thanks, asshole"

"awwh did I huwt da babeys feewings?"

_Okay seriously? Normally this would annoy the shit outta me, but holy cow she is just too damn cute._

After ordering our own ice creams we continued to walk around the plaza. By now it was really quite dark so the fairy lights in the trees that lined the road were on full blast. Apparently it was really pretty. I wouldn't know, my eyes had been fixed on Santana since we left the store.

"Mmhmmm this is soooo goooddddd, I'm so glad I got bubble-gum flavour!"

_She is SUCH a child. Seriously? Bubble-gum. Her mouth is currently the same shade of bright blue as the ice cream and oh my god so is her tongue. Wait; don't start thinking about her tongue. Britt are you an idiot? _

"Really? It taste THAT good huh? Lemmie try some then"

She held it out for me to try but suddenly I felt a flash of freezing cold on my face. I could taste the bubble-gum that's for sure, but I didn't want it all up in my face like that. She'd just got me square in the schnoz with bright blue ice-cream. Who the hell does she think she is? Not gonna lie though, it does taste pretty fucking good.

"YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING!" I scream out after wiping off most of the ice cream with my napkin.

I chase her down the street back towards where we'd just come from. It's times like these that I am glad I don't wear heals. Partially because I'm like 5"9 anyway without them, but partially because when girls through their ice cream in my face I can catch up to them with no effort at all.

"Gotcha" I whisper, as I grab her by the waist and push her up against the car laughing.

She's in fits of laughter, barely able to even stand up straight and her face is scrunched up the cutest manner.

_How could I be angry at her?_

"ahahah I.. uh.. I thought you wanted to try some.." she manages to stutter out inbetween catching her breath from running and her fits of laughter.

"Yeah well, it was pretty tasty to be fair. Here, want some back?"

I can't help but laugh along with her. It's like her laugh is infectious and I'm beginning to see the funny side of it all. After rubbing my face in the crook of her neck and making sure she did in fact get some of her ice cream back, I couldn't help but noticed how close our faces were.

_Should I kiss her? Would it be too soon? It's our first date and everything, but she keeps licking her lips and looking at mine, ah fuck it I'm going for it_

As I lean in to capture her lips on mine, not dissimilar to the night of the party, I am faced with cold air rather than the warmth cushion of her lips.

"Wha.. Sorry, I.. I just thought.." stuttering, I don't really know exactly what to say. I'm not one to be denied a kiss, that's for sure.

"I'm sorry" she began "It's just, I know we kissed at the party and everything, but Britt I'm not naïve. I know about your past with Lana, Dani, pretty much most of the school, and I heard about a certain Olivia. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt, I really do, because you said you wanted an 'us' and I want that too, more than anything. So, if it's okay with you I'd like to take things slowly? You know, old school. No kissing on the first date. Unless it's a goodnight kiss, of course"

_She heard about Olivia? What the fuck. How much does she know? _

"Yeah... I mean I won't lie to you, I was so ready to get my lady lovin' on, but yeah if that's what you want then that's cool with me. Plus I'll just have to make sure the rest of the date is extra special so I get an extra special goodnight kiss" I tell her, with a smirk at the thought of her not being able to resist me after the next part of the date.

It takes her until we get back into my car and buckle up before she realises what I just said.

"Rest of the date? I thought you were taking me home"

"I can if you want me too haha, but nah I want our first date to be extra special and well, this so far, this has just been nice. The next part is the special part."

_Time to get my drive on, she's gonna love this last bit. Good thing it's a Friday, I just hope she hasn't got any plans for Saturday because well, I doubt she'll have the energy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

_Did she just say there's another part to this date? Oh my god, if she doesn't get me home soon I'm going to be falling asleep on her. How awkward would that be holy shit. She'd better tell me where we're going. I hate surprises_

"Where are we going B? We've been driving for like 45 minutes already, are you really some kind of lesbian kidnapper rapist person because if you ask nicely I'll just give you the sexy time and you can leave!"

I seriously don't even know what to think right now. It's too dark outside so I can't even see the sign posts so I have no freakin' idea where the hell I am and this beautiful blonde to my left isn't telling me anything and AH I FUCKING HATE SURPRISES.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

"Here we are, just let me get some stuff out the back and then I will come and get you? It's kinda cold outside so I'd suggest staying in the car babe"

_What the hell is she getting out the back. A shovel, to dig my grave for after she's murdered me? If she thinks I'm staying in this car for another minute longer she has another thing coming. _

"wait.. babe, can you just tell me where we are PLEASE?" I'm seriously not above begging right now. I am exhausted.

When she finally comes back to the car she has a cute little half smile playing on her lips like she's the best person in the world.

"Santana my dear. Welcome to Lake Erie. Well, we're in Port Clinton to be exact but yeah. Small details aha. If you would like to take my hand, I will lead you to the blankets and makeshift bed I have set up for us so we can watch the sunrise together in the morning"

"you're kidding right?"

_SHE HAS TO BE KIDDING oh wait, I said that out loud. Shit_

I literally saw the happiness leave her eyes the minute I asked if it was a joke. I didn't mean for that to happen but it's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me, and well, Britt doesn't exactly strike me as the romantic type.

"Oh, um. Sorry, don't you want to?"

"NO I MEAN, YEA, YES I REALLY DO oh my god Brittany, this is the cutest thing ever."

Suddenly I see the warmth re-enter her eyes and the smile on her face is large and bright enough to power the empire state building. I've never seen her so happy.

As we get comfy in the bedding and move the pillows around us to make sure we're not sat at an awkward angle I can't help but realise she hasn't even made an attempt to cuddle up to me, or put her arm around me.

_Well if she's not gonna make the move then.._

As I nudge into the side of her arm with my face she finally gets the point and lifts up her right arm to enable me room to cuddle into her side. It's kind of perfect, she's left handed so if she needs to do anything like pour a drink or something then she still has that arm free and I get the chance to get my cuddle on. I couldn't be more comfortable right now. But then again that's a dangerous thing. As I mentioned before I'm completely exhausted from both my pre-date ritual and the date itself and after looking at my clock I realise it's 1:45 am and my eyes are getting heavier and heavier.

"B.." I mumble sleepily

"will you be mad at me if I sleep a litt-"

I don't even get the chance to complete my sentence before I realise that the sound I could hear, and thought was the water, was actually Brittany snoring. She'd fallen asleep before me, despite planning this whole thing.

_Ha. Brilliant. I will have to hold this against her for a while that's for sure. _

So, I set my alarm for 4am – I figured we could have some cuddle time before sunrise – and cuddle more into her side and readjust her arm so it's around me completely. Subconsciously B tightened her hold around me and brings her left leg over my own completely taking me in. If this wasn't Brittany I'd probably be a bit weirded out about the closeness right now, but with her it just feels perfect. There's no place I'd rather be right now then here, with her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**OH MY HOLY &$%£ I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Serious shit has been going down. Okay so not really serious, but i've had to look after my mum so don't be hatin' on me for not being able to update. I am gonna work on chapter 10 today as well so that hopefulllly I can update the next part A LOT quicker. Again, i'm so sorry - lol i actually do feel bad. Anyway, you guys know the deal - review and favourite or whateverrr but most of all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Santana's POV**

As my alarm begins to bleep I begin to come round, feeling the most serene I've been in a while I can't help but think about how blessed I am to be here. To match that, I'm being held so tightly by the one person I truly find myself falling for the more I get to know and spend time with her. Trying to wake Brittany up I give her a nudge with my elbow. Slight enough not to hurt her but hopefully rough enough to wake the sleeping beauty.

Nothing.

"B, wakey wakeeyyy" I try to rid her body of sleep.

Nothing.

_Seriously, this girl could sleep through anything._

Just watching her lie there, sleeping, and looking so peaceful. Like she hasn't got a care in the world, I find myself battling internally whether I really should wake her or not.

_She might be angry at me if I don't wake her up. This was her whole plan, we drove all the way out here and she went to all this effort to get me here to watch the sunrise with her, I probably should wake her up. But oh god she looks so beautiful, her mouth is slightly parted in a somewhat pout – she just looks adorable. Those lips, I could just…_

Slowly I lean down and before I know it my lips are making contact with hers. The electricity races through my body yet again, just like back at the post-game party at the hotel, but this time it's different. This time it's not rushed, there's no need to portray how I'm feeling through the kiss. This time I'm kissing her lips to feel the softness against mine, and I love it.

_Love? Really? Okay.. I L O V E it.. yeah.. _

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

A girl could get used to waking up like this, that's for sure. My arm snaked around the waist of a beautiful woman, the sunshine just slowly beginning to poke through its prison of clouds and then I felt it. I felt her nudge me like 5 minutes ago, that's what really woke me up but no – this time her lips were on mine and oh my god, I could DEFINITELY wake up to this every morning.

_If I stay reallllly still, do you reckon she'll give me another one? _

I am facing ever so slightly away from her, enough to open my right eye just a slither, enough to see her watching me, a puzzled yet exasperated joyous look playing on her features.

_She genuinely looks happy to be here, with me. Maybe this date idea was a winner after all. I've had this date plan in my head for what seems like an eternity. When I was with Olivia me and her used to really like going on long road trips and catching the sunset so I always figured the sunrise would mean even more to her ya'kno. I guess I was wrong, but I don't care anymore. She's gone and I have Santana. And you know what, I couldn't be happier. It hurt, a lot, when Liv left me but if she hadn't then I might have missed out on this truly spectacular evening/morning with this even more beautiful sight next to me. _

Stretching my whole body out (a somewhat morning ritual for me) I can see Santana's face morph back from that joyous look she was sporting just moments ago, back into normal Santana. I knew she wore a mask, it's not hard to tell – I just hope I can be the one to remove that from her one day.

"Morning beautiful" I say lazily, putting my arm back to where it was tightly around Santana's waist.

"Jesus B, it took like 20 minutes to wake you up ya'kno, can you sleep through everything?"

"Yeah, evidently. Apart from when a pretty girl kisses me, like you did. I guess that's my wakeup call huh" I wink at her; it's about time I started to get her back for her antics last night with the ice cream.

I noticed a small blush has crept up the side of her neck and is now spreading an even shade of rose across her small, perfect cheeks.

_If only I could just kiss away the blush and tell her not to be so embarrassed with me. I need to get through to her that she can let her guard down with me. _

"Anyway" I start, trying to break through the awkward silence that's overwhelmed us. "I woke up finally, just in time for the sunrise, but first..."

Firstly I begin to slowly tickle the right side of the Latina, then I begin to pick up the pace, my other hand joining in with the tickle fight that's about to ensue.

"You didn't think you'd be able to put ice cream in my face and get away with it did you?" I let out a sly but hefty laugh and look across the sea of pillows and blankets I'd created, to see her face stuck between laughter, a little bit of pain and a lot of panic.

_She looks so adorable right now_

As I begin to tickle every part of her body her tears of laughter are running freely down her face. To anyone else, this sight would probably be off putting, but to me – she looks as beautiful as ever.

She is trying to fend me off with her arms, her legs and ever tried to head-butt me a couple times, but growing up with two older brothers – I got this shit! I'm like a certified pro at tickle fights.

I move from my place to the side of her and throw one leg over her hips in an attempt to pin her down whilst I attack either side of her ribs.

"PLEASE. I GIVE UP. I GIVE UP. I'LL DO ANYTHING"

I can see she's struggling for breath due to the battle she's been trying to defend herself from but I am not ready to let her off this easily.

I shift my whole body over this time so that I am completely straddling her – with my left hand holding both her hands up above her head my right hand is making tidy work of making her writhe around.

_How I wish this wasn't because of a friggin' tickle fight. The things I would do this girl now, oh shit, she can see the way I'm looking at her. I can't help it – I'm just so turned on right now. _

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

She is CRUCIFYING me. Oh my god. I thought I could handle a small tickle fight but holy shit she's good. She has me pinned down completely, and she's on top of me. How I wish we were doing something other than a stupid, childish, okay okay – hilarious, tickle fight.

I was just about to try another round of pleading, sporting my best puppy dog eyes when I noticed a change in the blonde currently straddling me with her peeper on top of my peeper (if you know what I mean).

_I just hope we both don't end up with wet peepers. That could completely ruin the 'take it slow' idea we'd constructed for ourselves. _

Her eyes, normally a shade of pale azure have gone a dark, almost greyish colour. She is looking at my body like she could devour it and dear god this is turning me on way more than it should right now. I could just-

"Hey S, I.. I know that you've heard about my reputation with the ladies at McKinley High, and I know it's anything but good but... Well, look what I'm trying to say here is that..."

Slowly she let go of my arms and brought her own hands in front of her, looking down and playing with her nails.

I have never seen her like this. Is she nervous? Brittany Pierce doesn't get nervous, she's the player of the school – she's tough. Am I making her THIS nervous?

"What I'm trying to say is that you're special.. I would never have gone to all of this effort for a girl I just wanted to sleep with, I mean.. I do want to sleep with you .. Of course I do .. but like, I guess I'm just asking you to forgive me."

_What is she talking about? She hasn't done anything to me, what do I need to forgive her for? _

"Forgive me for my past, I know you don't know why I became this frickin' heartbreaker figure at the school, and I am pretty sure I only know half the reason but I will let you know, with time. If you'll let me, that is … Umm, Santana will you be my girlfriend? I know, trust me, I know this is probably super-fast and like I'm rushing into things even though we agreed to take it slow, but I just don't think I'd be able to handle it at school if I wasn't able to call you mine. So.. Uh.. will you?"

I don't even need to think about what my answer is going to be and before I know it I'm stuttering out the words I wanted to scream from the rooftops.

"Ye-ess.. Uh, yess, yes I will be your girlfriend, just PLEASE stop tickling me!"

I decided a joke was needed to pick up the fun atmosphere that seemed to follow Brit and I everywhere we go. Throughout that entire speech I couldn't stop staring right into her eyes, even when she was looking down at her hands, I couldn't take my eyes away from hers and for the first time since I moved to boring old Lima, Ohio I feel like I belong somewhere. With Brittany.

"Wow uhmm.. looks like we missed the sunrise, I'm so sorry. This was my whole plan and then I run my big mouth and we end up missing the penultimate ending. We can do this another time if you wanted.. If you wanted to that is, _girlfriend" _

_She just called me her girlfriend, oh my god.. It fits, it so fits. I am her girlfriend – I can't get over this, I also can't stop my stomach doing the somersaults it finds itself repeating over and over again._

"Haha it's okay babe, I think I had a nice enough time anyway, the sunrise probably would've been crap anyway, compared to the view I have sat on my lap right now"

The smirk that took over Brittany's face the minute I said it was well worth the blush I felt creeping over my cheeks. I'm not one to blush normally, but there's just something about this blonde that's made my blushing a constant appearance.

As Brittany slowly moves to remove herself from my lap I can't help what I do next.

Shifting my ass further away from her so that my face is closer to hers I slowly bring my hand up to her neck pulling her face in to meet mine. As our lips touch, the somersaults are kicking in even more and it feels like something is taking over me. I can't stop myself.

"I know. I said. Take it. Slow. But – "

I somehow squeeze the words out in-between kisses, forcefully deepening each kiss as I go back to take in even more of Brittany's taste. I let my hands take refuge under Brittany's shirt, just above her waistband but as I slowly move them lower, to take what's rightfully mine (_she is my girlfriend now after all) _I feel Britt start to move in the opposite direction.

"Babe, I know you think you want this now – but you're just caught in the moment. Trust me, you have no idea how hard it is for me to say this, but we should wait. We need to take it slow okay baby."

I can tell she's seen the glum look on my face as she delivers her next line with that famous wink of hers.

"Your words not mine. Anyway, we're probably both sleepy – how about we snuggle up a little bit more and then when we wake up we can drive home and chill at my place for a bit, my parents are away for the week in Egypt so we can just put a DVD on or watch some of that TV show you love so much about the Kardashians. Deal?"

Faced with a list of almost all my favourite things I can't help but smile at her attempts to make me feel better about stopping our sexy time. Keeping up with the Kardashians, sleep, snuggling and last of all Brittany (_best list ever)._ All B needed to do was add food and sexy time to this equation and she'd of definitely stolen the rest of my heart she'd already began to capture with this morning's antics.


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks to everyone who was patient - this is a faster update 'cause I actually managed to write this week. remember to review and favourite but most of all ENJOY! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

This time it's my turn to wake up first. Glancing over at the Latina I can now call my GIRLFRIEND I just can't begin to explain how happy I feel. I haven't felt this way in a long time – it's refreshing, but it's also kinda scary. I haven't had to open up to anyone since Liv and I can't stop the paranoia that comes along with my past. The way I treated girls was terrible, I knew that, but it didn't stop that numb feeling whenever we were having sex. Sex. That's all it was to me, the physical act whereby I got at least 10 minutes of pleasure – depending on how good they were at head – and then I'd throw them their clothes and tell them I don't like sleepovers.

But no, this girl, this girl has captured my heart and she makes me feel more alive than ever. There's no numb-ness when I'm with her, I feel like I can be myself. My real self, not the player that everyone at high school thinks I am. Okay, so I am myself a little bit – I mean I can't help that I have all this swagger, but no – my high school doesn't know the sensitive me, the me who can't seem to stop staring at the Latina sleeping, memorizing ever line and every inch of this girls body in case I ever lost her.

As I feel Santana start to come round I tighten my arms around her body and nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck, letting my lips graze over her collarbone ever so slightly. Her neck is her weak spot, even after one date I know this. It feels like I've known her for a year, let alone a couple of weeks – but the thought of her being mine, once and for all, well let's just say I can't help but let a huge grin take over my face.

"Hey you" she smiles at me sleepily.

"Hey my girlfriend, how'd you sleep?"

"Really well, knowing that you had your arms around me"

She is still half asleep, I can tell because there's no way she'd of admitted that to me with all her senses intact. She's a very heavily guarded person, but I thoroughly believe I'm starting to chip away at her defences. Slowly but surely she's starting to let her guard down with me, she doesn't know it yet but my guard came down for her the minute she kissed me earlier this morning in an attempt to wake me. The softness of the kiss, mixed with her cute sleepy smile just made my heart melt and I knew then that I was hers forever.

**30 minutes later**

"So we're all packed up now, apart from that blanket since I figured you'd probably get sleepy in the car and if you wanted you could snuggle up to that since I'll be driving"

_Since when did I get so frickin' cute?_

After that horrendous attempt at getting Santana in the car with the blanket and then trying to close the door we're finally ready to drive home. It's only like a 2 hour drive but I didn't really want to rush it, this weekend was just me and S and I was really enjoying it. I don't see the point in rushing home, back to the reality, back to civilisation that was high school.

Unbeknown to Santana I'd made a playlist up for the journey. I hadn't planned to ask her to be my girlfriend last night, so there was nothing lovey dovey or anything but I knew her favourite artists so I compiled a playlist on my iPod for this specific occasion.

Hitting play on the first song I saw her face light up.

"You remembered? Oh my god" she leans over and places a slight kiss on my cheek showing how happy she is that I remembered what her favourite musician was.

_Of course I did. I'm the best girlfriend in the world. _

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT EVERYTHING YOU OWN IN THE BOX TO THE LEFT IN MA CLOSET THAT MA STUFF YEA IF I BOUGHT IT BABY PLEASE DON'T TOUCH, DON'T TOUCH"

This girl is something else. First of all she planned this amazing date out for me, then she asked me to be her girlfriend and now she's got a playlist on her iPod with all my favourite music on it. This is craycray. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. It's amazing.

"Baby please, your voice. It's making my ears bleed" I joke at her nudging her in the side slightly.

"Oh really? I would come back with some witty comment about being better then you but since you've decided to keep this voice of yours a secret since we left, that kind of falters my plan."

It's true. I hadn't sung since we got in the car. I don't know why, I mean, I love to sing – it's always been a passion of mine along with basketball and more recently, Brittany, but I just couldn't stop watching my new girlfriend belt out MY favourite tunes. It was captivating and I'd all but forgotten to sing along too.

"okay, okay, I'll let you in on a little secret.. **So go ahead and get gone**** c****all up that chick, and see if she's home ****Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know**** w****hat did you think ****I was putting you out for?**"

"holy shit. S you have an amazing voice. What the fuck, why aren't you famous or some shit?"

_Well I probably would be if we'd of stayed in LA... No, don't even think like that, if I'd of stayed in LA I'd of never met Britt and then this whole weekend would never have happened. I'd of most likely never felt this happy, ever. _

"Haha shhh I'm trying to get my jam on baby. **Because you was untrue rolling her around in the car that I bought you ****baby, drop them keys ****hurry up, before your taxi leaves**"

I can see her staring at me instead of the road and although I liked the attention she was giving me this was an accident waiting to happen. Not dissimilar to when she picked me up for our date in the first place.

"Baby you're not watching the road. Please, I thought we'd already agreed you should stop staring and try not to get me killed?"

"Oh.. uh.. Sorry, aha damnit I hate that you always catch me. And here I was thinking I was all inconspicuous and shit.."

_There goes that damned wink again. She thinks she's so fly. I can't help but laugh. The wink's cute, but that's what's so funny. She thinks she's being all sexy but in reality, that wink just shows me her adorable side. I can't wait till she realises that._

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour and 30 minutes later – outside the Lopez residence<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

"You know my offer still stands.." I tell her. I am feeling glum because this is the part I hadn't really thought about, or at least I'd tried not to. Saying goodbye was always the worst part of any day or night spent with the Latina and I can't hide the fact I'm upset that she forgot about our plans to watch DVD's and hang out at my place for the rest of the day.

"What and you think just because you're dropping me off at my house means I'm not going to take you up on that offer of DVD's and pizza at your place? Hahaha oh B, you know me so little sometimes. I was just gonna shower and change my clothes and then head over to yours. I've seen your DVD collection – I'd be a silly, silly woman to turn down all those free movies"

_Did she just use my wink against me? Again. Oh hell to the no. _

"You serious? Oh .. okay, cool" a smile taking over my face yet again. I can't seem to stop smiling with Santana. It's contagious.

"I will see you later then, come over about 7 - I'll order the pizza's to get there at half past and I'll have you know if you're using me for my DVD collection then you can suck my –"

"SANTANA!" I hear her mother shout, cutting me off.

"Shit I'd better go haha, you're lucky she didn't hear what you were about to say Brittany Susan Pierce. Where's my goodbye kiss huh?" as she began to lean in through the passenger window I couldn't help but feel the stares coming from her mother's direction piercing my skin.

"Babe, your mum's like staring. Is she cool with the whole girl on girl thing?"

I'm not one to get freaked out by parents, but let's just say I haven't exactly had a great track run so it was definitely better to be safe then sorry.

"you mean is she okay that one day you're probably going to be ripping my clothes off with your teeth whilst making me writhe around in a bed of some kind, maybe even a car or a table top, with your fingers inside of me, or if I'm lucky perhaps even a tongue?"

Shocked, I don't exactly know how to answer that so I just sat still, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly open.

"Hahaha you should see your face, oh Britt, she's fine with it – I'll explain tonight that you're my girlfriend now and she'll just have to accept it. She knows I've had girlfriends before, it's no big. Now kiss me and stop imagining what I just said in your head you horn dog"

I cave in and give her a slow but meaningful kiss on her lips, nobody deepened it, although with images like the ones she just gave me running through my head to say it was hard to pull her back into the car and have my wicked way with her, well that would be the understatement of the year.

Nevertheless I waved goodbye to her and her mother as I drove off in the direction of home, to prepare for our evening of snuggling followed by food followed by more snuggling and a few movies thrown into the mix. This day just couldn't get more perfect.

That was until I pulled into my driveway and saw a fairly recognisable figure sat on my steps with her phone out.

"Olivia?"

_Oh shit. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 11**

**Brittany's POV**

"Olivia? What the hell are you doing on my steps?"

As she saw my car pull into the driveway she'd put her phone away and began making her way towards the car. It wasn't until then that I saw the tear marks down her cheeks.

"I.. Uh, can I talk to you inside please? Are your parents in, I didn't think they were 'cause it's really dark in there.."

_This isn't like Olivia. _

Suddenly the confidence she usually dripped of was nowhere to be seen, in its place was this shivering, crying mess who spoke above barely a whisper. However I'm faced with a dilemma. I'm supposed to be waiting for Santana to come over, if she comes home to my ex-girlfriend in my living room then, well shit would hit the fan.

_But she looks so lost. Despite everything she ever did to me, breaking me like she did, I can't leave her standing outside in the cold crying her poor eyes out. I'm not heartless – but maybe she knows that already. She knows that I'll take her inside; she knows I'll look after her because with her she's always been in control. She is my kryptonite and unfortunately this girl knows how to play that to her advantages. _

"Um.. yeah my parents are away so come in, I'll grab us some beers I think my dad left a couple in the fridge before they went away"

Finally a smile, that same smile. The smile that to anyone else on this planet you'd assume she was happy again, but to me, I can see that it means jack shit. The smile when she's trying to weasel her way out of talking, revealing herself. She was never one for emotion, I can count the times she's cried in front of me on one hand, but this time is different. This time there's no us, this time it's just her and me and it's going to be harder for her than ever.

_I need to give her a chance; something must really be bothering her to come here. It's like a 4 hour drive from her campus. _

Once we're inside she takes up her old place on the loveseat whilst I sprawl myself on my coach handing her a beer I'd previously removed from the beer fridge.

"So…?" I ask her with an expectant glance.

Nothing.

"Okay look Liv, I drive home from a date with one of the most amazing girls I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and then you're sat on my steps outside my house crying your god damn eyes out. Either you're going to talk to me, or I'm just gonna kick you out on your ass.."

I know it's harsh, but sometimes you have to be with her.

"No- please. Don't kick me out, I'll talk I promise. Just let me have a beer first.. please?"

She looks up at me with that same old pleading look. She knows that her puppy dog eyes never worked on me, no, that was reserved for Santana.

_Santana! Shit. She'll probably be over any minute, I need to hurry Liv up and get her out of here so Santana doesn't suspect anything._

A few gulps of her beer later and Olivia is finally spilling her guts.

"My parents, they, they said I'm a disappointment and they're refusing to pay for me to take another year and well, I just can't afford it so the school kicked me out. It happened last month. That was why I was at the party. I lied to you, I'm sorry, I didn't drive there – I was on my way driving home and Q text me and I needed a drink. I, I needed to see you."

"Mhmmm" is all I can muster.

I fail to see how any of this **really **involves me. How she ended up on **my **steps, and in **my **living room.

"They kicked me out B. I have nowhere to live. I've been sleeping in my car for a god damn week. I, I wouldn't come here if I wasn't completely stranded. I know that your parents are away a lot and I know your mum loved me, I.. Could I stay here please? Just for a week or so before I can sort out a real place to live? Please? I'm begging you B! For old time's sake! Please!"

Now this has me stumped. I was definitely not expecting that, but it explains a lot of things. It explains the darkness encircling her eyes, the tired expression that's been on her face since I saw her on my steps, the clothes – the same ones she was wearing at the party and the overall dishevelled mess she appears to be. I've never seen her like this; it broke my heart all over again. How could I let her continue to sleep in her car? Yeah sure she broke my heart but I'm a nice person, I can give up my house for a week. My parents won't even notice since they'll still be in Egypt and well to be honest the company could be nice, it gets pretty boring around here on my own.

"Okay. A week, you have to leave before my parents get back though Liv okay?"

Before I realise what's happening she's encapsulating me in a hug and I can't help but feel some of the warmth I felt before, when we were together. As I feel her lips graze my cheek I know something bad is going to happen and before I can stop her she's taking her lips with her own in a smooth kiss.

"Hey B, I just came in 'cause the door was op- WHAT THE FUCK"

"SANTANA NO! WAIT!"

She's out the door before I have a chance to reach her but I keep running – there's no way in hell I'm letting Olivia come back and ruin this.

"Santana Marie Lopez. No. You have to let me explain this! I didn't kiss her. I didn't have time to react to her and I just need you to realise that YOU are the one I want. Not her."

"Well, it sure didn't look that way. How about you call me later, when you've figured out what it is exactly that you want huh? **Girlfriend**."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HER. She said, she PROMISED me that I was different. How the fuck could she cheat on me the night we get back from making our relationship real? I can't be dealing with this shit AH. _

Ever since I was little there's only ever been one way I can deal with situations like this. Running. I like the way it's just me, the pavement and my music. I can run as fast or as slow as I want, letting the breeze flip my hair everywhere, and I can go for as long as my body will let me. I haven't had to experience an intensive run in my life yet, there was one time where my parents thought about getting a divorce and I ran for 2 hours but it was still at a jogging pace. No, this time I find myself practically sprinting down my street in preparation for one of the hardest runs of my life.

Music blaring in my ears, tears streaming down my face and god knows what else going on in my head - I have been running for nearly 2 and a half hours and my calves and thighs feel like they're about to give way. I don't want to stop, but the fire that seems to be trying to erupt in my lungs is hard to ignore and I need to catch my breath.

I didn't even realise where I'd been running – my head was somewhere else entirely so when I looked at my surroundings and found out that I'd accidently ran to my school I was shocked. What made my feet carry me here, I'll never know, but why I decided to check if the gym was open was even more of a shock to me. I did it without thinking, gripping the doors and yanking them open. I didn't expect them to be open, I mean for god sake it's like 10 pm and all the lights are off but there's someone in there. I can hear the familiar sound of basketball meeting the ground, backboard and the swish of the net as someone sinks a shot.

As I head in further to see who it is i hear a gasp. Clearly I made someone jump.

"Hello? Who's in here?" I stutter, not really sure what to expect.

"Oh my god, S, you freaked the shit outta me. It's Quinn, I.. I needed to shoot some hoops. What are you doing here?" she questioned me with an unnerving tilt of her left eyebrow. There was something different about Quinn tonight. Her normally warm smile barely sparked and her eyes were red where she'd visibly been crying.

"I.. Uh I was on a run, I needed some air –I ended up here and well I thought since I'm here I might as well work on my three-pointers. Why are you here Q, other than to shoot hoops? Why have you been crying? And don't lie to me, it's fucking obvious." I walk straight over to her gripping her shoulders with my hands so she can't move. Trying to look into her eyes for the answer she keeps avoiding my own dark orbs. "What's going on Q? Talk to me"

All whilst I'm trying to get the truth out of her I can't seem to shake the other blonde that's on my mind at the moment. I look at Q crying and all I can think of is Britt.

_Is she crying? Does she even care about me? Q looks so sad right now, all I want to do is tell her it'll be okay. _

"Rachael, she, she said she's not ready to come out yet. I mean, I really like her S – I am guessing B told you about us, you know how long this has been going on. I just, I'm finally ready to tell people and she refuses. She says her reputation will be ruined, that as one of the most popular girls at school there's no way she can be labelled a 'dyke'. I told her that even if she is labelled that she'd still have me and that reputation means nothing to me as long as I have her but she just shook her head and told me to leave. I can't be dealing with this San; I just need to stop with all the hiding. I want what you and B have; you guys are so good together."

Ha. I can't help the mocking laugh that leaves my mouth causing the short haired blonde to finally look me in the eyes.

"B and I have nothing. We are nothing. As far as I'm concerned she screwed this up so ya'know be careful what you wish for."

"You're kidding? What the fuck did she do this time?"

"Don't worry about it Q, let's shoot some hoops huh? Forget about the bitches in our lives and concentrate on what we're good at. Basketball."

As much as I wanted to believe that shooting a few basketballs would make me forget about Brittany I knew it is, and never will be, true. That girl has too strong a hold on me to ever be able to leave my thoughts. She has me under her spell and it's going to take so much more for me to escape it.

After an hour of intense training I felt more pumped up than ever. Angrier, if that was even possible. Q and I had joked about how we're better off single anyway, I think her exact words were 'we can be single as pringles ready to mingle', and that we could get any girls at this school – who needs to settle down when we can just go the slut route (i.e. the Brittany route) and screw our way around the year group?

I found myself wanting to hurt Brittany the same way she'd hurt me, maybe even more. I got my chance when Quinn and I were to shower after such a hard practice. I followed her into the steamy showers but instead of going into my own stall, this time I found myself joining her in the small compartment she'd gone to.

"San, what are you-"

Before she had a time to finish I'd practically leapt onto her, my lips onto hers. Needless to say it felt completely different to when I kissed Brittany; but there was still an aspect of it that felt good.

I let my hands wander over her body, my left hand going up to grip into some of her short blonde hair whilst my right hand ran down the length of her torso coming to a rest between her legs. I pulled away from the kiss long enough to look into her eyes. The look I received back was all the encouragement I needed. Her eyes had changed colour, they were now a good 2 shades darker and I could see how much she wanted me inside her.

_Me? Is it really me she wants inside her? Or Rachel?_

As I dip my index finger into her wet folds, partly because of the shower but mostly because of her excitement, I feel her back arch – pushing her naked body further into mine. "Mhmm yes!" she mumbles out as I twist and push my fingers in further, curling my fingers so I hit that perfect spot. It's not long before I can tell she is close, but it's when the word "Rae" falls out of her mouth that I realise what I'm doing. I'd been so caught up in my anger for Brittany that I hadn't even thought about how this would affect everyone else.

_SHIT! _

I remove my fingers hurriedly and run out of the shower drying and clothing myself the fastest I've ever done in my life. I need to get the fuck out of here. Oh my god what the fuck have I done?


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is all Brittany's POV and it's a lot shorter then previous chapters but still - enjoy (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

It's been over 24 hours since I've heard from Santana, since she saw Olivia kiss me. I can't even begin to think about what she thought she walked in on, but I need to sort this out with her. I have never been sure about anything in my life apart from Santana. She is the one thing I know I can't be without and knowing she's upset, well that hurts, but knowing I'm the cause of it – that's just heart-breaking.

As I drive to school I find myself scanning the car park for Santana's car. It's there. I don't know whether it would be appropriate to park in the space next to hers but since it's always been kinda reserved for me I guess I have no choice.

The day goes by slower than normal. I don't have any lessons which I share with Santana today so I kind of had no choice but to avoid her, but we have basketball practice after school.

As I head to AP maths, a lesson I share with Quinn, I notice something in the air. Being my co-captain and best friend, Quinn has always sat next to me in the lessons we share. However today she is nowhere to be found. I look around the rest of the classroom and there she is, sat in the back corner next to Rachel. Holding her hand. She has a purple bruise over one side of her face that I could swear hand the imprint of a hand in it but she didn't look scared. She avoided all eye contact with me, but other than that she looked like normal Quinn.

_I'm so confused. Why isn't she sat next to me? And why is she holding Rachel's hand? In a lesson. Are they finally out of the closet? _

An hour later and the bell rings, informing us it was time for basketball practice.

_Time for me to face my fears head on. This is the moment I've been waiting for all day, a moment to get Santana alone, so we could talk. So I can explain to her that Olivia kissed me, and that I was trying to force her off. That when I see my future I see us, nothing else, just us. _

After getting changed in silence, Quinn was still trying to avoid me and Santana was over the other side of the changing room sat down on the bench looking down at the floor, I decided it would be better to just get this practice over and done with so I could talk to S after.

As everyone emptied out into the gym I noticed that Rachel was missing. However, she was notorious for being late so I just figured she'd arrive when she arrived and there was no point waiting for her. I lead everyone on a couple laps round the gym to warm our muscles up and after starting the stretch part of our warm-up Rachel finally arrived.

Bustling into the gym, she had a look on her face like she was ready to kill someone.

_Oh shit, what's Quinn done now?_

"You fucking whore!"she screams whilst pushing Santana onto the floor.

_OH HOLD UP SHE DID NOT JUST CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A WHORE. _

"Woah woah, Rachel! What the fuck are you doing, leave her alone!" trying my best to break up the brawl that was about to erupt.

"Leave her alone? How about she leaves my fucking girlfriend alone. Huh, Santana. How about you tell everyone about how you fucked MY girlfriend in the shower last night huh? Explain that one to Britt! Stay away from her you little slut. She is MINE. Got it?"

By now I am too stunned to think.

_Did I just hear that right? She slept with Quinn last night? My best friend. What the fuck?_

I look down at Santana who is sheepishly nodding to Rachel who is a good 4 inches shorter than her. She knew Rachel had the upper hand here; angry girlfriends are not ones to be messing with. Trust me I would know.

_I need to leave. If I stay here with Quinn and Santana, I will end up punching one of them. Probably Quinn but dear god I know I would go for San as well. I am so fucking angry right now. No. I'm not just angry, I'm upset and disappointed and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I am DESTRAUGHT. _

As I run over the threshold of the changing rooms I feel a hand on my wrist pushing me up against a locker.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Do you really want me to kick your ass? Get the fuck off me!" I all but scream in Santana's face.

"No." she states, simply. The look in her eyes shows me she's sorry for what she did, she's looking straight into my eyes and if it weren't for the fury building inside of me I would probably forgive her there and then, but I can't.

"What?" I reply, not knowing for sure what she's trying to say.

"The question you're thinking right now. The answer is no. It didn't mean anything. At all. I was angry at you, angry that you promised me all these things and then the minute I turn my back you were kissing another girl. I should've given you a chance to explain but I was just so damn angry. I'm sorry. You know I am, because you know me more than anyone has ever known me. Just, please think about what you're about to say because I'm truly sorry. I am willing to hear you out B, I'm willing to try and make this work – I still need you to explain because, to be honest with you, I'm still angry at what you did, but I will listen if you give me a chance."

She's looking up at me with her dark hazel eyes and I can see by her facial expression she is trying desperately not to let out a tear that's dangerously close to giving way. I want to forgive her I really do, but the knowledge that she fucked my best friend is all I can think of right now. It's like it's infected my brain and it's not letting me think straight. I can't do this right now.

"I need time. I need time to think about us, think about the mess we've made and I think after that my head will be clearer and we can sort this out. Can you give me that space?" I ask her pleadingly. It's the nicest thing I can say at this moment because there is still a rage inside of me waiting to be unleashed.

Shaking her head ever so slightly Santana looks down at her feet before locking her eyes onto mine once again.

"You and I both know that space will ruin us B. We're not like those other couples that can spend time away from each other to clear their heads. When I'm with you I am thinking clearly, it's when I'm away from you that my judgement gets cloudy and I let my emotions get the better of me. Don't even think of saying I'm wrong Brittany because you know it would be a lie. If you really want this space you're asking for me then it's it for us. There will no longer be an 'us', but if that is what you truly want then I'll give it you."

This time the tears she was trying to hold back before are gliding down her cheek, glistening in the lights of the changing rooms.

I can feel the rage inside me slowly decreasing. It's as though the tears escaping her eyes are landing on the fire that was building inside of me. It's as though the more she breaks, the more I am able to heal the wounds she created in the first place.

"If you were serious when you said that there was an 'us' in your future then I need you to promise me something. Meet me at the football field at 11pm tonight. Bring nothing but yourself and please, be open to listen to everything. It's time we finally got to know each other's pasts."

It's when she turns to leave that I realise she'd been holding onto my hand the entire time. I felt a bitterness fall over my body as her hand left mine, and I knew automatically where I wanted to be at midnight tonight. Unfortunately it's not a question of whether I want to or not. It's where I should.


	13. Chapter 13

"If you were serious when you said that there was an 'us' in your future then I need you to promise me something. Meet me at the football field at 11pm tonight. Bring nothing but yourself and please, be open to listen to everything. It's time we finally got to know each other's pasts."

It's when she turns to leave that I realise she'd been holding onto my hand the entire time. I felt a bitterness fall over my body as her hand left mine, and I knew automatically where I wanted to be at midnight tonight. Unfortunately it's not a question of whether I want to or not. It's where I should.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

To be completely honest with you I don't know what possessed me to meet Santana on the football fields that night? It's between my love for the girl, despite what she's put me through, and that I genuinely don't believe I'd be able to forgive myself if I didn't hear all the information. I am passionate, that's a given, but right now I just need to think with my heart a little and let my head rest.

As I get out my car I am faced with the most beautiful sight. Ever since she told me to meet her here I'd thought of every possible scenario, but this truly took my breath away. She'd managed to line every football post and visible fencing with fairy lights – lighting up almost the whole grass area with the same light pink colour.

There she is, laying on her back staring up at the stars with her hands resting behind her head. From here it would look like that of a girl who had not a worry in the world. But I know differently. She's not staring at the stars to relax, she's looking for answers. She is looking for everything to be okay again. I know this because just 30 minutes ago I was doing the exact same thing out on my back porch.

"Hey" I splutter out meekly, despite my need to be strong at this moment – nothing had prepared me for this and my heart has positioned itself in my throat and threatening to stay there for the evening.

"Hi" she replies, I can tell I caught her by surprise. As she jumps up to greet me it's obvious she didn't think about this part.

_Do we hug or just sit down?_

This is all too awkward for my liking.

"I umm, I got us some food – I didn't know if you'd be hungry but we always enjoyed a midnight snack so I thought it wouldn't hurt to be prepared just in case" – she's thought this through. I just can't see how this thoughtful, caring girl could have done something so harsh, so destructive to us. To me.

That lump in my throat is still there so I avoid the food and go straight for one of the beers she'd obviously stolen from her father.

"You, uh, you have some explaining to do.. Isn't that why we're here?" I can feel my defences tightening – I won't let her in tonight. I can't.

"Yeah, well look I had this whole speech planned out, I even wrote it down, but now that we're in the moment it doesn't feel right. Can we, can we just lay for a bit please? I will speak eventually I just need some more time."

Trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice as much as possible I answer, "Fine" and adjust my body so that I can lay down and look up at the stars.

_A few months ago this would've been yet another perfect date; we would have been cuddling, just star-gazing like any normal couple. We would've made out for a while, which would also probably end up with us getting a bit too carried away, but that's fine – because we're a couple. Wait, are we even a couple anymore?_

_Scrap that, Brittany shut up – of course we're still a couple. At no point in the last few weeks have either of us said we're not a couple. There have been moments where I've thought about ending it, it was one of the first things that came to mind when I found out she'd slept with Q, but I owe it to myself to try and make this work. This girl was what made me the happiest I've ever been not so long ago; maybe we can go back to that? _

"It's not normal you know. Us, being so quiet. Not touching. Just sat with our arms crossed looking up at the stars when all we really want to do is go back to how we were before I royally screwed up."

Judging by this it's time we started discussing this 'situation', so I swivel round and sit cross legged staring at her trying to coax her into expanding.

"Please" I murmur, beginning to avert my gaze trying to find a new spot to stare at.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"I… I can't even explain how I feel about that night. I was just so angry. We'd spent such an amazing time together and it was just going to get better and then I see some other girl on you. Kissing you. Wait, no, not some other girl – Olivia. The one girl you said broke your heart into a million pieces. The girl you ever loved. Apart from me. I panicked. I went for a run and was just gonna practice my 3 pointers in the gym to try and work away some of the frustration but Q was there, and you know what happened after that already.."

_Jesus Christ she's going to break up with me, oh god, why am I so fucking stupid. Seriously, why the hell would I do that – fuck her best friend – that was low. I'm such a frickin' shitfuck. To be honest I'd understand if she never wanted to speak to me again, let alone call me her girlfriend._

"What I did was so SO wrong, babe. And you have to realise that I have beat myself up about this since the moment it happened – I can't explain to you how bad I feel, like I literally can't vocalise it. Last night I woke up screaming your name because I'd had a nightmare, but when I woke up it wasn't a nightmare at all and that I had actually been that STUPID to sleep with Q and argh, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? I was angry, I was angry because I had all these feelings. Feelings for you – and I was afraid of dealing with the consequences so I did what I knew best. I ran. I ran far away and still couldn't get you out of my head so I tried to screw my way through the feelings which, of course, made things a billion times worse. I really, don't expect you to forgive me – hell if I was in your position I'd probably want nothing more to do with me, but I just really want you to look into your heart and see how much this has hurt me – I will never, NEVER, cheat on you again. You're the only girl for me, and if you let me – I'll show you exactly why."

**[Silence]**

_Shit. Maybe she really is going to break up with me. Oh my fucking god, I am such a DOUCHE. Why the fuck did I think she would take me back? Stupid, stupid me. _

"You know, what you did was fucked up. I mean, of course you know – it's kind of obvious really. But with Q. Well that's just pretty unforgiveable really."

I can feel my face scrunch up, trying to process what she's saying.

"But... What happened with Olivia also wasn't exactly the nicest thing for you to see, and if I'd been in the same position god knows what I'd of done. Don't get me wrong Tana, this isn't me forgiving you, at all. This is me saying I'm going to try and move past this, this is me saying that I want time for us to get used to what this whole mess has created and try and work on our relationship. Hell – Santana the only thing I want to do right now is cuddle into you and feel your body against mine but that wouldn't do us any good, that wouldn't do ME any good. I need to think with my head for a week or two, let my heart take the backseat. I want you to understand that this is NOT me breaking up with you, if anything this is me telling you that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. This time last year I'd of just broken up with whichever girl cheated on me and that would've been the end of it, but no – with you I'm willing to try and fix things."

And breathe.

_So she's not breaking up with me but she's saying she needs space. Okay, I think I can deal with that. I know I said to her earlier that if we had space it would probably be the end of our relationship – but that before I explained everything to her. Now she knows how truly ashamed I am of what I did and she and I can both work on moving past my fucking idiotic mistake and get back to the greatness that is 'Brittana'._

I go to reply but I can't seem to summon the strength to form audible words right now. All that leaves my throat is a choked sob. I hadn't realised I'd been crying until now, until I looked down at the damp patch that had appeared on my jeans. Before I have time to register though, Brittany is leaning over kissing just below my eyes – I guess trying to stop any new tears that were clearly threatening to fall.

"Don't cry baby" she whispers to me as I pull her in for a hug. I can't seem to shake my desire to touch her, to feel the warmth only she seems able to provide me.

"I love you. I love you so, so much. Please tell me you love me back", I all but yell, my voice dripping with desperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I don't know what possessed me to kiss her, but it felt good. It felt great even, to feel her skin on mine once again. I hadn't realised how much I missed kissing her until that moment when my lips met her smooth caramel skin and her usual scent of honey filled my senses.

"I love you. I love you so, so much. Please tell me you love me back" I hear her say as I am removing myself from her personal space.

_What do I say? I love her, but what she did – I just can't forgive her that easily._

"I do. I do and always will love you – but S if you do this again, I will be gone before you can even utter the word sorry. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" I hear her mumble as I watch her beautiful golden face turn a solid crimson colour as she averts her eyes to floor. I can see she's trying to hold back a fresh flood of tears but this time I don't trust myself. My basic instinct is to comfort her and tell her everything is fine, but for the first time since I've met her, I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can be the person to promise her happiness. **I can't lie to her.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_PREVIOUSLY ON: 'I NEED TO KNOW YOU'_**

**Brittany's POV:**

"I love you. I love you so, so much. Please tell me you love me back" I hear her say as I am removing myself from her personal space.

"I do. I do and always will love you – but S if you do this again, I will be gone before you can even utter the word sorry. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" I hear her mumble as I watch her beautiful golden face turn a solid crimson colour as she averts her eyes to floor. I can see she's trying to hold back a fresh flood of tears but this time I don't trust myself. My basic instinct is to comfort her and tell her everything is fine, but for the first time since I've met her, I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can be the person to promise her happiness. **I can't lie to her.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPTER 14.<span>**_

**Brittany's POV:**

It's been a week since that meeting at the football field but in all honesty it's felt like months. I've been working so SO hard on forgiving her for what she did to me but i'm not dumb, I know it'll take longer then a week. It's all about the baby steps right? San and I haven't been intimate with each other yet, which i'll be honest is still quite strange but I suppose this break will do us both good. I mean we kiss and stuff but it's almost as soon as we're about to "do the deed" I freak out. I think about her and Quinn and I sometimes I can't even bring myself to look her in the face. She always looks so damn sad when I put a halt to the fooling around but I know she understands why I do it.

She can see in my eyes the hurt that her actions have caused and she knows not to push it; alas we've ended up cuddling more then ever. Now don't get me wrong, I love a good cuddle but I need to get over this thing with me and brits soon because I feel like i'm gonna explode if someone doesn't get me off soon. My own fingers just don't cut it anymore.

Basketball practice has been a bit better, aside from the obvious rift between myself and Quinn everyone is decent enough to keep all our personal shit off the court and I find myself getting lost in the sport I fell in love with in the first place. Before discovering women, before San, before San & Quinn. It helps me escape from the shit in my personal life and it just feels like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders the minute I sink that first 3-pointer.

"Yess Britt - way to sink that beauty!"

That's Tilly; she's a new girl that just transferred here from the UK. They said something about a sports diploma and I mean I can totally see why she picked basketball; she's a 6ft tall hot blonde - what school DOESN'T want that on their team? Thing is she's pretty cool as well, this past week i've gotten to know her more and I can see a friendship growing there. We have nearly nothing in common, I mean she's all into Pokemon and all that nerdy crap whereas I love nothing more then catching the latest ep of Real Housewives of New Jersey - but we have a similar sense of humour and we seem to get each other as well. Needless to say 4 weeks ago I probably wouldn't even have bothered to get to know this girl but after losing my best friend and almost losing my girlfriend I found myself branching out a bit more and getting to know the girls of the team a bit more. I mean it can't help the overal teamwork either right? No harm done.

**Santana's POV:**

"Hey babe, are you coming over tonight?"

It's getting tougher and tougher having Brit come to mine and for us to end up having a heated makeout session before she freaks out and we end up cuddling; but I get that it's all part of her forgiving me and trying to forget about what a fucking idiot I was. Alas, I keep asking her over and of course I still wanna spend time with her. I love the girl, that'll never change.

"Yeah sure, i'll just go home and get changed then come over? Want me to grab takeout on the way over or something? Whadd'ya fancy?"

"Oooh, Indian or Sushi - you choose"

I've learnt that we'll get there, things at practice have been off but I know that she cares too much about her game to let our personal lives hamper the play so in some aspect basketball is still helping to provide a distance from the issues we're having. We have a really important game coming up in a few weeks anyway so everyone's just kinda concentrating on that; I hear there are scouts involved and everything. Of course the older girls on the team are super stoked at the opportunity to be scouted but for a youngster like myself I know there's a very minute chance of even being considered so why not just sit back and help the other girls perform their best in their last year of basketball at this school.

**LATER THAT EVENING AT SANTANA'S HOUSE**

**Brittany's POV:**

I think I'm ready to try, to try and be closer with her, it's been so long since we've been intimate with each other that it could just be easier to carry on without it but there's still a part of me that wants to touch her. Who wouldn't want to hear your girlfriend scream your name as she cums? It's become harder and harder to stay with her when sex was such a vital part of my life for so long and now that it's not there - well to say there's a gaping hole would be an understatement.

After ringing the doorbell about a dozen times I'm forced to send her a text. She probably had her music on too loud or something.

_**Brittany P: Hey bby, I am outside you gonna come get me or..?**_

It's not long before I hear her footsteps rushing to get the door and her voice calling out to me, "I'M COMING. WAIT. I JUST GOT OUT THE SHOWER."

I can't help myself smiling at the sound of her flustered and running around the house, it never gets old. When she finally makes it down to open the door my smile has turned into a fully fledge grin when I notice she wasn't lying when she said she'd just got out the shower.

There she was, my girlfriend, in nothing but a towel.

Don't get me wrong, it's so cute the way her hair's tied up on top of her head like a sumo wrestler and that she has no makeup but still looks as hot as ever. It's honestly moments like these that render me speechless, moments that make me forget that she cheated on me with Quinn at all, and moments that make me want to fuck her until she literally can't take anymore.

I think that tonight is the night that I need to get back on the horse so to speak.

Tonight I'm making sweet love to my girlfriend, whom I adore, and there's not a damn thing anyone can say or do that will make me change my mind.

"S babe, I hope you're ready 'cause tonight you're going to get the best workout of your life"

**Santana's POV: **

_OH MY GOD. There's that wink again, tonight is going to be a __GREAT__ night._


	15. Chapter 15

**_PREVIOUSLY ON: 'I NEED TO KNOW YOU'_**

**Brittany's POV: **

I think that tonight is the night that I need to get back on the horse so to speak.

Tonight I'm making sweet love to my girlfriend, whom I adore, and there's not a damn thing anyone can say or do that will make me change my mind.

"S babe, I hope you're ready 'cause tonight you're going to get the best workout of your life"

**Santana's POV:**

_OH MY GOD. There's that wink again, tonight is going to be a __GREAT__ night._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPTER 15.<span>**_

**Santana's POV:**

It's almost like a completely different Brittany just showed up at my house. One minute she's standing outside and the next she has me up against the wall in my hall, a firm grip of my towel, kissing me with the most passion since... Well, _**you know what**._

Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining AT ALL but if I'd of known that just by opening the door to her in a towel would've provoked such a response then I'd of done it SO much sooner.

I've been waiting for this day ever since that kiss we shared in the hallway of the hotel and dear god the way she's kissing me right now, if her love-making is half as fervent then I'm in for a real treat.

**Brittany's POV:**

"Mmhm B, that was sudden! How about next time you give me a little warning?" for some reason Santana doesn't seem to be enjoying this as much as I'd like her to.

"Shut up and kiss me. You're coming with me." I know my voice has dropped an octane lower with my ever-present need for her lips on mine.

Before she has a chance to protest my preposition I'm carrying her up the stairs; her legs wrapped firmly around my waist and my hands, well let's just say it'd be a waste not to take advantage of that perfectly exposed ass.

"Where'd my towel go?" she asks me accusingly with a slight raise of her left eyebrow.

Needless to say the towel has been long forgotten at the bottom of her stairs somewhere; but it doesn't really matter 'cause her parents are away so we have the house to ourselves.

"Really? I'm about to fuck you and you ask me about your towel?"

"Ummm.."

"Yeah didn't think you cared that much"

I move us further into her room and place her flat on her back on the bed so that I'm leaning over her.

"You are so fucking beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous..."

"Shh" she interrupts, sitting up and placing her index finger over my lips to silence me.

"You are so much more then I could have ever imagined and every single word you use to describe me, I would use for you - so just shh and kiss me. Okay?"

I oblige and kiss her back, alternating between ferocity and passion until I become aware that my clothes are slowly dwindling.

_I've heard of people getting lost in a kiss before but how the fuck did I not notice her taking my clothes off?_

It feels like an eternity before I'm finally clothing-free but I am so ready to make love to this girl, to make her scream my name again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

Before I can even register what's happening, I feel Britt attach herself to my neck. Between the twinges of pain from the biting comes the immense pleasure of her tongue swirling over the rawness and the sweet lady kisses - her own personal touch.

I know I'm ready for her, and I'm pretty sure she can feel the heat coming from my core on her leg but she seems to be delaying my ecstasy - prolonging every touch, every kiss, over every inch of my skin until I'm almost begging her to get a move on.

"Please, Britt - I need you, now" I all but scream at her.

"Okay baby I'm here. What do you San? Tell me what you want"

_Is she serious right now? I NEED A BIG FAT ORGASM, THAT'S WHAT I WANT!_

"You! Inside me. Now!"

As I utter the last word I finally feel her inside me. Slowly at first, just one finger to get me going then quickening her pace before finally plunging in a second digit.

"That feel good baby?" she asks me.

All I can manage is a moan in response but it spurs her on and soon I can feel her pace quicken once again.

_I'm so close holy shit. _

"Baby I'm so close, oh my god, baby, uhhhh, BRITT, BAH... BRITT!"

All at once that feeling of euphoria washes over me and I slowly fall back to earth with the help of Brittany's expert fingers guiding me through the aftershocks of that amazing orgasm.

"That was..." Mumbling seems to be the only way I can communicate right now.

"I know baby, but if you think we're done you're so wrong. So wrong..." she replies giving me a sly smile and her infamous wink.

That wink again... It's gonna be the death of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>[2 Hours Later]<span>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

"Holy shit S, I didn't think you had it in you but that was... wow... that was incredible." I tell her stealing a kiss.

I must say, I truly underestimated this girls stamina. She's gonna give me a run for my money when it comes to exhausting the other. I'm not proud of my competitiveness when it comes to my sex life, but it's usually always been my target to exhaust my counterpart and keep them screaming until the can't take anymore.

I can see sex with Santana being different though, we've been intimate before but this was the first time we've slept together and I honestly don't think I'd be able to exhaust her.

_I'm gonna have to rethink my tactics with this one._

"Baby, maybe we should think about moving this to the bathroom? Shower and cuddles sounds good to me right now, how bout you?"

I know it sounds a lot like I'm admitting defeat, and maybe I am, but all I wanna do right now is fall asleep holding my girl in our post-sex bliss.

After a not-so innocent shower I all but pass out on the bed, Santana following shortly, nestling into my arms.

"Baby?" I say as I reach over to turn off the light.

"Mmhmm?" she mumbles sleepily.

"What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Cuddling. You. All day. Maybe some more sexytime?" she asks with a waggle of her eyebrows as she adjusts her position so she can see my face.

_Wow I'm really starting to rub off on her..._

"That sounds good babe but, can I take you out? On a date I mean.. I kinda wanna show off my girl"

"Yes yes yes yes" she tells me in-between peppering kisses all over my face. "Now kiss me so I can go to sleep dreaming about the date you're taking me on tomorrow."

As I slowly kiss her goodnight I find myself becoming excited about showing my gorgeous, gorgeous girl off tomorrow evening until finally exhaustion takes over and sleep finally arrives.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so basically my story kinda ran away with itself and I apologise.

After a hell of a long time I have finally decided to look back over some of the writing and I've changed quite a lot.. I have created a new account where I will be publishing this story, I know it kinda sucks 'cause you already read some of it but I guarantee you won't remember it, and even if you do there's not a chance in hell you'd recognise the story due to the changes I have made.

The new story can be found here ** s/9434386/1/Do-She-Got-A-Booty** It's called "**Do She Got A Booty**" hahah

I'm hoping all of you guys who are subscribed to this story at current will come over to my new account and refollow but I totally understand if you don't. T

Thank you for all your support/views/favourites/follows etc. I couldn't have done it without you.

Love you guys.

xoxoxoxoxo Lauren.


End file.
